New beginnings
by WeirdAndAwesome
Summary: 8 years after the final battle Draco's and Harry's pathways meet. Harry gets an assignment from the Ministry in which he is obligated to spend 4 weeks or more at the Malfoy Manor supervising Draco and his 7 year old son Scorpius. Slash warning. Multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Warning: Rating M, slash content.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story and perhaps additional original characters.

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling who we all praise.

Side-note: This fanfic was written by two people as roleplay though in some situations we changed side characters. So there might be sharp changes from one character's POV to another. I tried smoothing it a bit but it still might a bit.. well, confusing.

Most importantly, enjoy!

Draco glared at the floor as if he could Crucio it with his eyes. He was absolutely livid. Some random man had tried to curse him in the middle of the Diagon Alley. Draco has stunned the man, and promptly been arrested. So, here he sat in a holding cell at the Auror department in the Ministry. Bound to a chair and being threatened with Azkaban for his 'questionable temper'.The other man? He had already been sent home, free of charges. Because that was fair. Draco looked up as the door opened and nearly groaned when he saw who it was. It was going to be a long day.

Harry was sitting in his office in the Ministry late night when he was called to come to the room in which criminals were held. He hurried over there and found Auror Allen waiting impatiently.  
"You called?" Harry asked the other Auror.

"Yes, Kingsley asked me to fetch you. He wants you on this case," said the Auror Allen in a strictly business voice, handing over the criminal's folder to Harry.

"Did he say why?" Harry asked after noticing the name in the top right corner printed in big bold letters.

"No, but he wants you right away on it. The suspect is being held in the next room." With that said, the other Auror walked out of the room leaving Harry confused but determined to get this over with as soon as possible. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. The blond immediately groaned upon seeing him while Harry pulled up a chair a fair distance from the other wizard.

He decided to speak up and said "Hello Malfoy."

"What the hell are you doing here Potter? If I wanted an incompetent Auror I would have asked for one." Draco spat out. He tugged against the bindings on his chair for emphasis.

"Stop moving, you will only make it worse. Do you want me to bind you completely?" warned Harry. He ignored the insult effortlessly.

Draco snarled but stilled. "No. I /want/ to go home."

"You might go home when we settle this." Harry crossed his legs and opened the folder once again. He looked back up after a minute and said simply "Tell me what happened."

Draco barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "I already gave a statement. I was in the Diagon Alley and I accidentally bumped into some girl. The man with her went nuts and started firing curses. I simply stunned him in defense. Next thing I know, I'm here. Tied to a bloody chair!"

"Calm down Malfoy. You would usually go to through a trail but since the other man has been sent home, there will be no need. He said it himself he won't be pressing charges but you will need to pay a fine and this will go into your record." Harry said in a firm tone.

"Why on earth would I go to trial? I simply defended myself. And every one else in the Alley for that matter!"

"You did attack a man. You stunned him.." Harry trailed off.

Draco stared at Harry like he had grown a second head. "He was flinging curses!"

"There is no proof of that. We didn't use veritaserum on him since it wasn't needed and there were no witnesses." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to go home, Malfoy, or not?" he sighed.

Draco bristled. "No one came forward as a witness? Fine. Next time I'll just put up a shield so that curses can bounce around and hit random children, shall I?"

"Malfoy.." Harry warned in a frustrated tone.

"Look, not everything is perfect and fair. This is the mildest punishment you're getting right now, or should I get you a trail? Your choice."

Draco shot him another glare. "I just want to go home to my son."

"Oka-what?" Harry looked at him in shock. He then wiped the shock off his face and tried looking barely interested even though inside he was burning with curiosity.  
"You have a son?"

"Yes, I have a son. I try to keep him away from the public for exactly those reasons." His eyes darkened. "If he had flung a curse at my son, I would probably be in Azkaban right now."

Harry didn't respond but you could tell he was thinking. He was staring at one spot behind Draco for a while before he shook his head and reached over behind him to get the official release papers. He cleared his throat. Draco watched him carefully, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed the paperwork.

"The fine will be 50 galleons," he pointed at the number in the paperwork "and we will have to put this incident in the record."

Draco looked up at him. "I can go home?"

"Yes." Harry flicked his wrist and wandlessly unleashed Draco from his bounds.

"You need to pay the fine in a matter of 3 days and come back tomorrow for some more paperwork."

Draco nodded and stood up.

"They can pull the money right from my accounts. I'll send a message to the Goblins to confirm it."

"You're free to go then. I'll have one of the guards escort you out." Harry exited the small room and entered the hallway. He approached a nearby guard and muttered a few words to him. The guard nodded and motioned Draco to follow him.

Draco eyed the man before turning back to Harry.

"Thank you, Potter... What time do I need to be back tomorrow?"

"It's fine. I'm just doing my job." he mumbled back.

"After 8am and before 6pm I will be around but if I'm not here anyone else can do it."

Draco nodded. "Okay. I'll be here first thing in the morning." He nodded to him and followed the guard out.

Harry shook his head goodbye and walked away. He had a lot on his mind but this wasn't the time to think about this. He had more piles and piles of paperwork to do.

The next morning, Draco walked to Harry's office, stopping in the doorway to knock on the frame when he saw the man was reading a Quidditch magazine over the paper work that Draco assumed he was supposed to be doing. He smirked and leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed. "Working hard?"

Harry's head shot up to find a cocky looking blond staring at him.

"Give me a break." he motioned to the two huge piles of paperwork lying on the desk.

Draco snickered. "Good to know our law enforcement is so very dedicated to what they do."

"Shut up. I've been here since 6am and this is my first break." Harry said tiredly while motioning Draco to sit in a chair in front of the desk.

Draco pushed himself away from the door frame and sat down in the indicated chair.

"So what is this paperwork I have to do?"

Harry stood up walking over to a cabinet and ruffling through it. After a minute he found the folder he was looking for. He sat back down and looked at Draco.  
"Much more signing non important papers, giving a statement that involves describing the whole thing, and agreeing to various terms."

Draco watched him, nodding along with his words until the last part.

"Terms? What terms?"

"It usually doesn't take long but the Ministry just enforced a new more detailed law, blah blah long story short. More work for me and you.." he muttered cursing darkly under his breath. When Draco's face showed confusion Harry carried on explaining.

"Well, since you have a son, your parental abilities have come into questioning. Basically, you will be agreeing to have an Auror check up on your every month. The Ministry is practically forcing me to check every single thing about you and find some dirt.." he confessed sighing.

Draco's head snapped up to look at Harry.

"I want Scorpius kept out of this. He wasn't there. He has nothing to do with it."

"Scorpius? Oh, your son, right. I'm sorry Malfoy.. I will do my best to help you. We both know that the Ministy had been wanting to lock you off in Azkaban since Voldemort disappeared."

Draco sneered. "I know they have, that's why I've kept my nose clean..."

"Is there anyone else to take care of him if something happens to you?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

Panic flashed through Draco's eyes at Harry's question and he shook his head. "Lucius was Kissed and Narcissa passed years ago. I'm all he has."

"And Scorpius's mother?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco shook his head. "I haven't seen her since a week or so after Scorpius was born. She didn't want children. We had Scorpius to break the arranged marriage."

"Oh. Okay.." Harry said his brows narrowing.

"Listen, Malfoy, I will do my best. I won't let them take away innocent people just because of speculations. And I definitely do not want to see your son grow up without a parent. I know the feeling." he muttered the last part.

Draco sent him a grateful look. "Thank you. I've avoided Azkaban this long, I really don't want to have to go now." He glanced down at the paperwork. "So what happens if I disagree with the terms involving my son?"

"The Ministry will enforce a person to live with you and determine are you or are you not a suitable parent. You may lose your son. If you do agree, a person will check up on you every month or so."

Draco hissed in irritation. "So, either way, he's involved? How am I supposed to explain to him the random checks by the Ministry? The random raids are bad enough!"

"I know, I know.." Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Unfortunately there is no other way. I guess you could flee but I wouldn't recommend it, nor am I allowed to.." he trailed off.

Draco looked up at him. "Allowed to what?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you to flee.. to run away. They will track you down.. possibly."

Draco pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked to be seriously consider going in to hiding. He finally shook his head. "No. I don't want Scorpius to have to live that way." He sighed. "Alright. Fine. If someone meets me once a month, when and where and who would it be?"

"I have to check with Kingsley, he will determine how often and who. I will contact you with an owl." he said grabbing a quill.

Draco nodded. "Fine. I guess that will have to do." He signed the paper with a scowl.

After a few minutes of silence except the sound of quill moving on parchment Harry spoke "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry this is happening. Even though Voldemort was defeated life didn't get any better. You don't deserve this.."

Draco didn't look up, but his quill froze mid-word as he was writing his account of what happened. His whole body was still. "This is how these things work, Potter. The war isn't over. It's just your side is in charge right now."

"It's not my side. If I could I wouldn't even have anything to do with them.." he said scowling.

Draco paused before he chuckled lightly, looking up at Harry. "I don't have a side either. I look out for me and mine."

"The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." Harry said firmly.

Draco smiled faintly. "Dumbledore told me the exact same thing."

"He was an incredible wizard. I miss him to this day.." Harry smiled back, sentimentality glowing in his eyes.

Draco shrugged. "He was a good man But he was manipulative. He made things harder for some and easier on others." His eyes darkened slightly. "I'll never forgive him for the way Snape was treated."

"It was all for the Greater good, he kept repeating but sometimes he made bad choices." he paused before continuing "Snape was a great man, he was a hero."

Draco snorted. "He would have cursed you just for saying that. He didn't want to be a hero. He just wanted everything to be over."

"He spent his whole life looking over me, he sacrificed so much because of her and.." his voice broke but he coughed to cover it up. "He was a snarky, greasy but brilliant dungeon bat." he finished with a small chuckle.

Draco laughed, a true genuine laugh. "Yes. He was a right bastard most of the time. But he was absolutely genius."

Harry smiled and looked at Draco. "You're not all bad, Malfoy." he said quietly.

Draco smirked at him. "I tried to tell you that when we were eleven. You shot me down." He shrugged. "It was your loss, really. I'm fantastic."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Sure, Malfoy. Sure." he winked at him grinning.

A slow smirk spread over Draco's face and he raised an eyebrow. "Potter... If I didn't know any better, I would say you were a flirt."

A barely noticeable blush spread over Harry's cheeks. "You wish, Malfoy." he muttered looking away.

Draco's smirk widened and he returned to his paperwork. "So what ever happened with you and the Weaselette?"

"We broke it off after He was gone. She wasn't my type, nor close to it.." he trailed off, picking up another bunch of papers and spreading them on the table.

Draco chuckled softly. "Still holed up in that closet of yours? Must be getting cramped after all these years."

"What?" his head shot up instantly, glaring at Malfoy.

Draco looked up at him innocently and cocked his head slightly. "What?"

"I could say the same about you Malfoy. Over heard Blaise bragging about a certain blondie and his skills." he smirked enjoying the look of horror on Draco's face.

Draco paled and snapped his mouth closed, glaring at him. "I've never denied my sexuality, Potter."

"Well good for you but I had to. You know I did. Even though the Wizarding world is much more open minded than the muggle world about these things.. My friends, the Weasley family. I just couldn't . I would lose them." he sighed sinking his head into his hands.

"They just wouldn't understand Malfoy."

Draco scoffed. "Well, if you can't come out to the world, who can?"

"People except me to be a typical working husband with a stay at home wife, have two perfect children and live my life by their expectations. I can't do that but I can pretend until.."

"Until what? Until some bloke comes comes riding along to sweep you away?" He sneered.

"Not going to happen, Potter, you know why? Because no one knows you're bent."

"Jeez Malfoy, I'm not expecting a knight in shining armor. It will happen, somehow, someday. But I will NOT sacrifice everything I've worked on over the years. People still see me just as the boy who defeated Voldemort even though I want them to see the regular me but now they will have an excuse." he scowled.

Draco glared at him. "Defeated the Dark Lord, but is terrified to tell his /family/ who he really is. You're a coward."

Harry suddenly stood up and pointed a finger at Draco's chest. "Don't you dare tell me I'm a coward. How about you and your /arranged/ marriage? Ha?" he spat out.

Draco shot to his feet as well. "That marriage was arranged when I was an infant and signed in blood when I was old enough to write! We were miserable and we divorced as soon as possible!" He shoved Harry away from him. "/My/ family and friends all know what I am, because I had the guts to tell them!"

Harry stumbled backwards but soon regained his balance and strode forward around the desk and pushed Malfoy. "I didn't have a choice! You don't know what's it like being me! Everybody knows what I'm doing, where and why. Most importantly with who!" he spat out, clutching Malfoy's shirt. He was inches away from him and was staring in his gray eyes. "It's none of your bloody business anyway!" he finished and let go of Malfoy's shirt.

Draco snarled at him as he tugged his shirt straight. "I don't know what it's like? I know exactly what it's like to have things expected of you that you don't want to do! I know what it's like to have people watch your every move! I know what /all/ of that it like! I stand by what I said. /You/," he prodded Harry in the chest. "Are a bloody coward."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Harry screamed. He just stood there, his breathing quick and shallow. "You need to go. Now." he said in a deep, dangerous voice.

"Or what? You'll drop your name and have me thrown in Azkaban?" Draco scoffed.

"You think that scar on your head makes you special? No. You're just like everyone else." Draco eyed him hatefully. "And, just like everyone else... You don't scare me."

"You bloody well know I don't want to be that Harry Potter. The boy who lived, The Chosen One, The Golden Boy and the Boy who defeated Voldemort. I JUST WANT TO BE HARRY! Bloody invisible Harry, normal looking Harry without a scar on his forehead but with a family." he spat out.

Draco watched him for a minute before saying quietly. "You need to look at your life, Potter... It's not a good thing when your enemy from school can see who you really are and your family can't." He shoved the paperwork in to Harry's chest and turned, walking out.

Harry wanted to spit an insult back but before he could even open his mouth, Malfoy was out the door and he was left alone in his office to think about what he said. After a few confusing and frustrating minutes of replaying their conversation, he sat back at his desk and picked up a random pile of paperwork. If he couldn't solve this he will at least take his mind off of it.

Draco was furious. Again. He couldn't understand how one person could make him so very angry. He apparated home as soon as he possibly could and sighed in relief. At least he was done with everything that involved Harry bloody Potter. He would have to deal with random Auror visits for a while and everything would be fine again.

Harry stayed at work for as long as he could but after midnight he was told by his supervisor to go home. He had no choice then to apparate to his flat he shared with Hermione. When he entered she wasn't there. He figured she was probably out somewhere with Ron. He poured himself a shot of firewhiskey in order to relax himself but he only became even more tense than he was. He needed to settle this with Malfoy or forget about it as soon as possible. He promised himself he will go to Kingsley first thing tomorrow morning and get the information needed so he could finally seal the case. He got into his bed and dozed off to sleep in a matter of minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

Warning: Rating M, slash content.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story and perhaps additional original characters.

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling who we all praise.

Side-note: This fanfic was written by two people as roleplay though in some situations we changed side characters. So there might be sharp changes from one character's POV to another. I tried smoothing it a bit but it still might a bit.. well, confusing.

Most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

Next day.

Harry went to Kingsley first thing in the morning and got an order he could not obey. He immediately flooed to the Malfoy Manor to break the news to Malfoy.

Draco was in his sitting room, flipping through a book while Scorpius played with a miniature potions set on the floor when he felt his wards shift. He stood up and summoned a house elf to take Scorpius to his room. Ministry workers were the only ones that could access his wards without permission. The fireplace lit up and Potter stumbled out, coughing.

Draco crossed his arms and glared down at Harry, after making sure Scorpius was gone. "Why the hell are you in my sitting room, Potter?"

"I went to Kingsley this morning and came here to deliver the news." he said brushing off dust off of his robes.

Draco stiffened, but raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"It's much worse than once a month." he said shifting.

Draco brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Of course it is." He sighed.

"Well, what it is?"

"He said.. He said he will take Scorpius away from you immediately. I, of course, objected and after some time succeeded in changing his mind. Scorpius will stay with you but somebody must move in with you and supervise the two of you 24/7." he finished feeling uneasy.

Draco's eyes flashed up to Harry's. "So, they've decided that I'm an unfit parent without even bothering to check. And now I have to welcome some ministry prat into my home or they'll take my son away... Wonderful."

Harry nodded not being able to say anything else. He truly felt sorry for the other man.

Draco glared. "It won't matter what I do at this point.. They've decided he's better without me." He shook his head and growled. "I won't let them take my son from me!"

"I know.." Harry nodded agreeingly.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine. When can I expect him to get here?"

"Actually.." Harry said guiltily, biting down on his bottom lip.

Draco's silver eyes locked on Harry's green as understanding lit his face. "No. No way, Potter."

"Kingley chose me. I refused but I had no choice." Harry looked away not being able to look at Malfoy's face.

"No. Go back and tell him I refuse. How can I prove I'm a decent father when I'll be ready to Avada you within a week?"

"We both don't have a choice! You walk into that office right now, demanding anything they'll lock you off right there with a made up reason already prepared."

Draco groaned. "What have I ever done to them?"

"Your father was a Death Eater, practically Voldemort's left hand. Then you were rumored to be as well and that was enough for them. Voldemort is gone and now they're locking up the rest of the rumored to be Death Eaters. It's for the publicity as well. Trying to get on people's good sides.." he muttered.

Draco sighed, dropping his eyes to his Mark, which was standing out against his pale skin. "I was pardoned years ago. I knew it would always be hard but I thought this would have at least lightened up by now. You know? I thought people would at least attempt to move on. But no. All they see when they look at me is a Mark I was branded with as a child."

Harry pointed at his own scar with a loop sided smile. "Tell me about it.. When He gave me that scar, my future was already planned out. Not having a childhood and killing a Dark Wizard." he slumped in a nearby chair, lowering his head in his hands.

Draco smirked slightly. "We're like opposite sides of one coin, huh? Both marked against our will by the same man for different reasons. I was branded for dark and you were marked for light." He dropped in to his chair.

"Pretty ironic, ain't it?" Harry smirked back.

Draco chuckled. "It is. And now you're to live in the Malfoy Manor with me. I wonder if Trelawney 'saw' this one." Draco crossed his arms and let out an annoyed sigh.

"So, how long can I expect to have to endure your company?"

"One month at least." Harry gulped uneasily.

Draco groaned. "Joy." He sighed. "All right. Well I suppose you'll want to meet Scorpius?"

Harry nodded, shooting Draco a small comforting smile. "Yes. How old is he, if you don't mind me asking?" Draco sent a House Elf to get Scorpius. "He's seven. And I warn you, he's just like me." Draco smirked.

"A good natured lad with the warmest heart ever and a true Hufflepuff?" Harry chuckled.

Draco laughed. "Something like that." He turned to the door when he heard Scorpius walk in.  
Scorpius hovered in the door way before walking over to Draco, eyeing Harry critically.

Harry kept back a laugh. Scorpius really did look like his dad. Harry put his hand forward and said "Hello, my name is Harry Potter." Scorpius looked at the hand and then looked back up at him with an eyebrow raised. "I know who you are. Why are you here?"  
Draco bit his tongue to hold back a snicker as he gave Scorpius a sharp look. "Manners."  
Scorpius sighed and shook Harry's hand. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"I believe your dad can explain this better." Harry shrugged his shoulders, looking back at Draco.  
Draco shot Harry a glare as Scorpius rolled his eyes and turned back to Draco expectantly.  
Draco sighed. "Mr. Potter will be staying with us for a little while... I got in to a bit of trouble with the Ministry."  
Scorpius' eyes dropped to Draco's Mark before he looked at Harry. "Do I have to leave?"

Harry intercepted here "You can stay. Don't worry about it." He shot a small smile at Scorpius not expecting to see one back  
Scorpius watched him for a minute before asking quietly, "Promise?"  
Harry squatted down and was now face to face with Scorpius. "You have my word, Scorpius."  
Scorpius's face broke in to a bright smile. "Ok." He turned back to his father. "May I go back and play?" Draco nodded and gave him a quick hug before watching him walk out. "He's a nice kid." Harry finally said. He noticed how Scorpius's face lit up same as his father's. It was weird seeing a person who he hated for the most of his life have a child and be so sensitive about it. "I should probably get my stuff.." Harry said watching Draco. Draco turned back to Harry with a small smirk. "He likes you. You're the only Ministry worker he hasn't insulted."  
"Really?" Harry asked in genuine shock. "I would have never expected that.. My former enemies son liking me.." he chuckled lightly.  
Draco laughed. "A surprise for me too, I assure you. He can be even more of a little brat than I was." "I have a hard time believing that." Harry grinned. A comfortable silence fell between them until Harry spoke. "I need to go tell Hermione and get some of my things. There is a room for me, I hope? I can do with a couch but after a month, you will be paying the bills for my back problems." he chuckled.  
"Well I had planned to keep the person in the dungeons," He teased. "But, as I'll have to deal with a month of whining... I suppose you can have a bedroom." "Lovely." Harry commented sarcastically but grinning. "I'll be off now, be back in an hour or so." He awkwardly waved goodbye as he headed to the Floo.  
Draco watched him walking away. "You could send an elf. They'll answer to you for the time you're here."  
"Oh, I guess.. I do need to talk to Hermione in person and explain to her." Harry then grinned before saying. "Are you gonna miss me Malfoy?" he said winking before stepping into the Floo and disappearing. Draco gaped at him as he vanished. How dare he! He pretty much offered free reign of the Malfoy elves and he had teased him in return. Draco glared at the fireplace before pulling his book back out and glaring at the page. Harry was a prat.

Harry Flooed directly home and found Hermione snuggled up with a book. "Hey Hermione." he said, bringing the young witch's attention.

"Hey Harry, where have you been? I came into your office earlier and you weren't there." she asked her eyebrows shooting up.

He sat down and took a deep breath. He hasn't yet told her about anything that has happened and this would be a perfect time.

After finished he looked at her nervously.

"I would do the same if I were you, Harry. Don't worry about it." she smiled at him.

"Will you be okay alone in this apartment?" he asked. "Of course, don't be silly. I can handle myself." she stuck her tongue out to him and shot him a small smile before going back to her book. He smiled back and went to his room to pack. After finishing packing, he said goodbye to Hermione and Flooed back to the Malfoy Manor. He couldn't wait to start getting on Malfoy's nerves. This was actually turning out into something exciting..

* * *

Author's note: Hello! First of all, thank you for reading. I had a good response to the first chapter, plenty of follows so I'm definitely continuing this. Oh who am I kidding? I would continue this even if no one would be reading this.. Anyway, don't be shy. Feel free to comment and give me some ideas or inspirations. FYI, this is going to be a multi-chapter story. I already have about 5-10 chapters prepared which only need to be edited and posted. There will be some side-pairings happening later, try to guess which ;)  
One more thing!  
Do you prefer longer chapters (6 pages) and then a longer waiting time or shorter (3 pages) chapters and less waiting time period?

(This chapter was about two and a half pages..)

I'll stop rambling now.. Have a nice day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 -

Warning: Rating M, slash content.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story and perhaps additional original characters.

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling who we all praise.

Side-note: This fanfic was written by two people as roleplay though in some situations we changed side characters. So there might be sharp changes from one character's POV to another. I tried smoothing it a bit but it still might a bit.. well, confusing.

Most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

Draco was still angry when Harry got back. He barely glanced up at him, opting to continue to glare at his book, though he couldn't help the snicker that escaped him as Harry tumbled out of the chuckled from behind his own book.

"Father said you weren't bad on the Quidditch Pitch... But I'm not sure I believe him if that's how you handle a Floo."

As Harry scrambled up off the floor, cursing under his breath, he shot a deadly glare at Draco. He strode past him, called an elf and with the given instructions headed off to his room without a glance. He hoped this will get Draco pissed as hell. He couldn't stop a light chuckle as he was exiting.  
Draco resisted the urge to high five his son, reminding him to be polite instead, as he exited the room. As he came to Harry's room, he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "I realize it's no Weasley residence... But I do hope you find this acceptable?"  
"It will do." Harry retorted, smirking. He went back to unpacking his books and putting them neatly on the nearby bookshelf before facing Draco again and saying

"One more thing Malfoy, Kingsley told me not to come into the office for the time being I'm here." he shifted on the spot and waited for Draco's reaction.  
Draco bristled. "Well I'm glad they've at least met your standards, oh Chosen One."  
He raised an eyebrow at Harry's words. "So you'll be here all day, every day?" He sighed. "I feel this is cruel and unusual punishment..."  
"You and me both.." Harry mumbled suppressing a small amused smile. "Is it okay if I use your library?" he asked.  
Draco allowed himself a smug smirk as he raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"  
Harry couldn't stop his jaw from hitting the floor. "You have multiple libraries?" he asked in bewilderment. He wiped the look of shock off his face and muttered "Lucky bastard."  
Draco flashed him a proud grin. "Not luck, Potter. Just a very old bloodline. A very old, wealthy bloodline. What do you want with it?"  
"Since I'm gonna be trapped in here anyway, I thought I would make the best of it and catch up on some reading. Something that is /not/ paperwork." he said with an annoyed sigh.  
"Yes, because you seemed to be getting sooo much done when I was in there." Draco teased. "Anyway, there are three libraries in the Manor. Any of the Elves can lead you at any time... There is one right down the hall." He turned and walked out, gesturing for Harry to follow, and lead him to a large room with floor to ceiling shelves full of books.  
Harry stood up and followed Draco out of the room obediently. Walking into the first library he couldn't stop his mouth open in awe.  
"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, his eyes darting across the room.  
Draco smirked back at him. "Yes, it is a bit impressive, isn't it?" He leaned against one of the shelves, his amused eyes on Harry. "It has absolutely anything you can think of. Spell books, potions books, novels... Even a few Muggle books, believe it it not."  
Harry closed his mouth and his eyes landed on Malfoy. "Muggle books? Really Malfoy?" he chuckled.  
Draco shrugged with a small smirk. "I'm not my Father, Potter... Never will be, if I can help it."  
"Living in a huge mansion, blond and arrogant.." Harry trailed off teasing.  
Draco shot him a glare. "Just because my father was a lunatic doesn't mean I have to give up my birthright to be head of the bloodline."  
"Calm down, Malfoy. I was kidding." Harry shook his head before striding off to the nearest bookshelf. He tipped his head to the side, reading the titles and reaching out to take one out, every now and then.  
Draco's eyes followed him as he wandered to the shelves, a small smirk forming as the man tilted his head to read the titles. It was such a childlike gesture that Draco couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him.  
Harry turned to the source of the sound and narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" he asked suspiciously.  
Draco shook his head, still smirking at him. "Nothing, nothing." He stuck his hands in his pockets, his eyes still amused and on Harry.  
Harry stared at him for a few more second before shrugging his shoulders. He put the book he was currently holding back on the shelf and asked "The rest of the tour of the house?"  
Draco shook his head. "No need to do the whole Manor. Most of it isn't used. Mostly, we use the sitting room, bedroom suites, and dining room in this wing. You've seen two of those and you'll see the dining room at dinner."  
"All right then." Harry paused with a loss for words. "I guess I'll just excuse myself to my room. What time do I come down for dinner?"  
Draco rolled his eyes and walked over next to Harry, running his eyes over the books. "You're a guest here, Potter, not a prisoner. You can do whatever you like. I could show you around the grounds if you like? They're much less depressing than the majority of the Manor."  
"Never thought I'd hear my childhood enemy volunteer to show me around his house even though I'm pretty sure he has work to do." Harry smirked watching Draco's reaction.  
Draco just smirked at him. "Malfoys don't work... We just sit back and have everything done for us. Now, are you coming, or am I going for a walk alone?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Okay, fine." He followed Draco out of the room smirking.  
Draco smiled to himself as he walked out on to the expansive grounds. They walked in silence for a while. "So, Potter... What does the ministry have you doing when you're not babysitting Death Eaters?"  
"Paperwork." Harry replied instantly. "Loads and loads of it.." he muttered darkly. "I can't even remember the last time I did something exciting. No more chasing Death Eaters, no more dealing with dark spells.. The Ministry is ruining all the fun." he said kicking a rock on the ground furiously.  
Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh... Would have thought you'd be sick of chasing around the evils of the world. Ready to settle down, have a family," he cast a fond smile towards the Manor that housed his son. "All that boring stuff."  
"Honestly, I do. I always wanted a family of my own. A real one.." Harry sighed. "But I can't deny not missing some of the adrenalin.. After 7 years of constant excitement, and fear, you easily get bored." he finished with a grin.  
Draco turned to him with a playful smirk. "I could hex you if you'd like... I would need your permission in writing though. I refuse to go to Azkaban so that you can get your fix, Potter."

"Bet you'd like that Malfoy. Bet you would.." Harry let out a throaty laugh. This was the first time he actually looked around and realized he was in a middle of a breathtaking garden. "This garden looks amazing!" Harry stated, not caring how he sounded.  
Draco smiled, watching Harry. "It is quite nice to look at..." He blinked, mentally slapping himself and looking around the garden. "It was Mother's favorite spot. There are usually a bunch of white peacocks running around... Dreadful things. Foul tempered and proud, but rather pretty."  
Harry didn't hear Malfoys first sentence but was too busy staring amazed at the huge gorgeous garden. He saw something in a corner of his eye and turned his head, squinting his eyes to see better. "Malfoy, is-is that a stable? And /horses/?"  
Draco chuckled. Harry could act so much like a child it was ridiculous. He started off towards the stables. "Yes, it's a stable with horses. Do you ride?"  
"I haven't ever ridden but as a kid I've always been fascinated by the pictures. Dudley got an animal magazine for one his birthdays. He, of course, ripped the whole thing up but I managed to tape it together. I used to look at the pictured for hours." he blushed afterwards realizing he revealed a lot about himself. "You ride Malfoy?" he asked with genuine curiosity.  
Draco listened to Harry's story, an unfamiliar feeling twisting in his gut. Well, unfamiliar when it came to Harry Potter... He'd heard rumours that his home life hadn't been the best, but he had always assumed they were just that... rumors. Draco looked over at Harry and realized that he stopped talking.

"What? Oh. Yes. I ride. My parents insisted. Part of being a 'proper pureblood' they said." He rolled his eyes.  
"What's the point of must knowing how to ride but never riding in public?" Harry asked. They approached the stables and big meadow filled with horses. Harry eyed the nearest horse by the fence. A brown hair coated horse with white spots on him was in Harry's eyes beautiful but he hesitated in coming closer and petting him.  
Draco chuckled. "I got a beating from my father for asking the same question." He watched Harry for a second before walking over and placing a hand on his lower back to push him forward gently and whispering to him. "Don't be nervous... These aren't like that blasted animal that attacked me in third year. They're proud, but you need to act like someone that deserves their respect. Someone that demands it."  
Harry jumped a little at the sudden touch and invasion of his personal space but he let Draco lead him over to the horse. He slowly raised his hand towards the horse and petted his neck while a smile formed on his face. "This isn't so bad."  
Draco chuckled, his hand still on Harry's back, and his head hovering just over his shoulder as he watched the horse. "Harry Potter, the boy who live... The Chosen One... Man who defeated the Dark Lord... Afraid of horses."  
"I am NOT afraid of horses!" Harry huffed. He tried suppressing a smile but only ended up grinning like a fool. When the laughter died down, he realised Draco's surprisingly warm hand was still on his back. He turned around to find Draco's face inches from his. He stepped backwards and pretended that the only reason he pulled away because he wanted to pet the Horses back which was out of his reach.  
Draco smirked a bit at his discomfort, but turned to watch the horses in the field. "There are all kinds of animals on the grounds... And we own a decent chunk of the forest just there." He nodded to the forest on the other side of the field. "I haven't the slightest idea what all is out there... But I /do/ know there is a herd of Thestrals. I visit them often."  
"I never took you as an animal lover, Malfoy." he chuckled. "Horses, fauns, Thestrals.." he trailed off amused. "I bet you loved when Firanze taught us Divination.."  
Draco snorted. "Hardly. I like animals worthy of respect. Horses and centaurs should be respected... And Thestrals have a good meaning behind them. I've been able to see them since I was young and they've always fascinated me."  
"Oh." Harry breathed out. He hesitated for a second before asking. "Who did you see die?" he asked in a small voice.  
"My grandfather." Draco shrugged. "It was ages ago. I was a bit younger than Scorpius is now. But I've been visiting them ever since. Used to beg mother to take me to see them... They always made her nervous."  
"They are beautiful creatures.." Harry said before chuckling at the fond memory of the first time he saw them.

"I saw them the first time in our fifth year and I pretty much freaked out. You could have imagined.."  
Draco laughed. "Thought you'd gone off your rocker, did you? I suppose it would be strange to be an adult, or close to it, and randomly start seeing an animal that you didn't even know existed." He smiled over at Harry. "Come on, there's more gardens to see."  
Harry groaned. "Do you Malfoys, just /have/ to have everything in multiple numbers? Libraries, gardens.."  
Draco raised an eyebrow and gestured at the gigantic Manor. "Potter... What else would we do with all of this room?" He paused and then grinned. "We have a Quidditch Pitch."  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Seriously Malfoy? Your own freakin' Quidditch Pitch? Now you're crossing a line here! Screw the gardens, it's time for a good ol' game of Quidditch to finally settle who's better." Harry said firmly but with a smirk. He strode off in a random direction hoping he chose the right one.  
Draco laughed and trotted after him, grabbing his arm and turning him to around. He raised an eyebrow, still holding Harry's arm. "Ready?"  
"I was born ready." Harry replied smirking, very aware of the warm hand holding his own. Draco rolled his eyes but grinned an identical grin as Harry's. Moments later apparated away.

* * *

Author's note: I've decided to have shorter chapters and shorter waiting periods. :)  
Thanks you all for feedback and to everyone who reviewed. Also thank you to the followers and the people who favorited!  
I have to stop thanking people.. but it feels so good! Ah well..

Have a great night ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Rating M, slash content.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story and perhaps additional original characters.

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling who we all praise.

Side-note: This fanfic was written by two people as roleplay though in some situations we changed side characters. So there might be sharp changes from one character's POV to another. I tried smoothing it a bit but it still might a bit.. well, confusing.

Most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

They appeared in the middle of a quite large Quidditch Pitch.

"Welcome to my personal sanctuary." Draco annouced letting go of Harry's warm hand before heading towards a small shack where the locker rooms were located.

"Oh I didn't bring my Quidditch robes, nor my broom. Have a spare, perhaps?" Harry asked following Malfoy and looking around in awe at the same time.  
Draco glanced over his shoulder. "Potter, I have three libraries, multiple gardens, at least fifteen bedrooms, and more money than I know what to do with... /Yes/, I have equipment you can use." He grinned as he ducked in to the lockers, tossing pads and robes at him as soon as he walked in before starting to unbutton his shirt.  
Harry had a full load of Quidditch equipment in his arms and even managed not to drop any of it before lowering it carefully on the bench. He turned and saw Draco already sliding off his shirt and tried not to stare too long at the newly exposed flesh. He quickly followed and his shirt joined Draco's on the floor.  
Draco smirked over Harry while he pulled his trousers off and slid his uniform on. "So, Potter, how long has it been since you played?"  
"Not since Hogwarts.." he sighed. "It's been years.. Perhaps only an occasional game at the Burrow" He finished putting on his uniform which was strikingly green and silver. "I assume you have? A lot?"  
Draco shook his head. "Not so much since Scorpius. I take him flying whenever he's up for it, but nothing spectacular. A dive every now and then." He finished pulling on his uniform and turned to Harry, pausing and tilting his head. "You should wear green more often, Potter. It looks fantastic on you."  
Harry couldn't stop a blush spreading on his face, and looked away pretending he was re-checking his knee pads. He thought of a comeback, looked back up and said "Watch it Malfoy. Some may think you've got the hots for the The Golden Boy." he winked at him and strode off to the broom cabinet, examining the various types of brooms.  
Draco grinned before schooling his features to only look mildly interested and he joined Harry in selecting a broom, standing closer than necessary. As he leaned across him to grab one he smirked and said, "I prefer to think of you as the Chosen One... Gold is gaudy." He smiled as he grabbed his broom and walked outside. Harry felt tingles wash over him as Draco moved to stand by him and their shoulders brushed every now and then but he dismissed it, rolling his eyes at Draco's remark. He picked up a fairly good Nimbus 2001 and strode after Malfoy out.  
Draco was sitting on his broom, hovering a few feet off the ground, holding a snitch in his hand, and grinning. "Ready for this? Typical Seeker's game. Catch the snitch, win. Simple."  
"As I've said before.. I was born ready." he said mounting his own broom and smirking. He looked at Malfoy expectantly and his eyes darted to the snitch in his hand, wings fluttering furiously.  
Draco chuckled. "Always so impatient... Give it ten seconds to get good and lost, yeah?" His eyes were shining excitedly and, locking eyes with Harry, he let it go.  
Harry watched it fly away before losing it after 2 seconds. He looked back at Malfoy and shot him a grin. He counted impatiently in his mind, his eyes darting across the sky. 8.. 9.. 10.. He pulled the handle towards himself and took off with Malfoy hot on his trail.  
Draco grinned brightly as he tailed Harry. Gods, he had missed flying. And flying with Harry was fantastic. Made him feel like a kid again. He flattened himself to his broom and shot past Harry with a laugh.  
Harry took a deep breath and smiled. He couldn't believe how much he had missed this. The rush, adrenaline and the feeling of freedom in when he was up in the air. When Draco zoomed past Harry in a blur, he knew he needed to step it up. Just when he was about to speed up and catch up with Draco he saw something in the corner of his eye. A goldish flash of light a little further from the rightist hoop. He leaned to the right and turned his broom in such speed he almost fell off, but he managed to grab on real tight before slipping off.

Draco was streaming towards the little golden ball when he saw Harry nearly throw himself off his broom. He skidded to a halt in midair laughing heartily as Harry pulled himself straight again and shouted, "Bit rusty, Potter?"

Harry heard Draco's laughter behind him and turned his head. "In your dreams, Malfoy!" he yelled back grinning. He used the advantage of Malfoy stopping in midair to get to the Snitch. He was only only a couple of more meters away from it.  
Draco noticed Harry had recovered and snarled, laying flat and streaking after him. He pulled up so he was nearly level with Harry and, just before the other man could grab the snitch, Draco veered over with a wicked grin, knocking Harry off track. He lost the snitch too, but at least Harry hadn't caught it.

Harry groaned, stopping in midair. "Playing fair, much?" he asked bitter but you couldn't miss the amusement in his eyes. Draco stopped a foot or so away from him, a smirk on his face and his eyes bright and playful as he pointed to himself. "Slytherin, remember? We don't play fair. We play to win."  
Harry stuck his tongue out and nudged him before flying off in the distance. This was the first time he noticed its getting dark. He turned only to find Draco inches away from him, again. He coughed and tried discreetly moving away a bit before saying.

"I didn't know we have been out here for so long.. It's getting dark." Draco laughed, glancing out at the sky. It was getting dark.

"Is that you giving up, Potter?" But, as he said it, there was a pop on the ground, a little house elf hopping from one foot to the other, squeaking about dinner. Draco shouted down that they would be in after a shower and to go ahead and feed Scorpius if he was hungry. He turned back to Harry. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." he followed Draco down and entered the locker rooms. "What about the Snitch?" he suddenly asked remembering the still wandering Snitch outside. Draco shook his head, pulling off his gear. "It's charmed to stay within a certain distance and to come in if it hasn't been caught within a certain time. Hasn't failed yet."  
"Oh wow, that's pretty creative. I usually had to chase it around until I caught it at the Burrow." Harry said shrugging and sliding off his sweaty Quidditch robes. He finished undressing completely moments later, only leaving his black boxers on and turned to Draco.

"Showers?" Draco eyed Harry for a moment, biting back a comment about how much better he was than the Weasleys, and wandered off to the showers. He turned on the water and groaned happily as he stepped under the hot spray. Harry followed Draco and leaned onto the doorstep, snickering.

"Showering in your boxers Malfoy? Somebody's a little bit insecure." Harry teased.

Draco raised an eyebrow, stripping off his boxers and tossing them at Harry for good measure. "Forgive me for assuming that this," he gestured over his body with a smirk.

"Would make you uncomfortable." He chuckled and tilted his head back, scrubbing his fingers through his hair. Harry's jaw dropped when Draco's boxers hit him straight in the face. He simply couldn't stop his eyes darting across Draco's white porcelain skin. He took a deep breath, calming himself and dropped Draco's boxers on the floor while entering the room, taking off his as well. He tried frantically to think of a witty comeback but when he couldn't think of any, he joined Draco on a shower next to him, trying to hide his rapidly spreading blush. Draco 'hmm'd from under his shower before turning to look at Harry.

"I'm never too cocky, Potter. Always just cocky enough." He flashed him a grin before lathering himself up.

"Sure Malfoy, suure." Harry grinned back, snatching the shower gel out of Draco's hands and running his hands through his hair. Draco smirked, letting his eyes run over Harry while he had his head tilted back. He really was something to look at. Draco bit back a smile and returned to washing himself.  
"Stealing a glance, Malfoy? Like what you see? Don't think I didn't see that. I got my eyes fixed a long time ago." Harry said allowing himself a cocky smirk. Draco flushed slightly but, in typical Draco fashion, recovered quickly.

Psh. It's hardly /stealing/ a glance. You are in my showers, after all. You're the one that bagged at me about getting naked in the first place. That gives me invitation to look." He turned and let his eyes roam over Harry shamelessly, just to prove his point.  
Harry blushed furiously, shifting uncomfortable. He followed Draco's lead and let his eyes wander over his body. He leaned onto the wall and smirked. "You're just making excuses to see me naked, aren't you Malfoy?" Draco snorted lightly, mimicking Harry's posture.

"Let's be honest, shall we? You and I both know that I could get you naked any time I want... Hell, probably could have talked you in to it back in school." He smirked, his voice playful and teasing. "Pfft. Please. In your dreams, Malfoy." he ran a hand through his damp hair and shot him a cocky smile. "No?" Draco let a slow smirk spread over his face as he pushed off the wall, stepping closer to the other man. "I'm not sure I believe you." Harry took an immediate step backwards, biting his lip. "We can't, no, I gotta go." he mumbled rushing past Draco. Harry ran out as fast as he could, stumbling over his jeans that he quickly threw on.  
Draco growled running out of the showers and only tugging his trousers on and taking off after Harry. Stupid prat didn't know where to go and he couldn't apparate inside the wards. Draco spotted him a little said ahead, pulling in his shirt as he walked briskly away from Draco.

"Potter! ...Potter!" He sighed. Harry heard Malfoy running after him and yelling his name but he didn't look back and kept on running.

"Damn it, Harry, stop!" Draco finally yelled out. When Harry heard Malfoy use his first name, he stopped dead in tracks.  
Draco sighed gratefully when Harry halted and Draco trotted up to him. He stared at him for a minute before sighing.

"I'm sorry. I went too far, and I shouldn't have... You can be as mad as you like. But let me take you back to the Manor, at least. You'll get lost out here." He held a hand out for Harry to take.

"Can you apparate me directly to my room? I'm not really hungry anymore." Harry mumbled taking Malfoy hand unwillingly and feeling the familiar tug of apparation.

* * *

Author's note: Hello again! :) Sorry for the kinda late update. My birthday was yesterday and so I celebrated with my relatives and then school got into way.. Okay you really don't care about that. Anyway I'll be answering some questions here from the reviews :)

Well loads of you asked the top/bottom question.. Well, I'll copy paste what I answered to some of you in a private message because it sums it up the best :)

Here's the thing about the top/bottom/Uke/Seme thing.. This is a story in which they're both equal in the relationship and they both love top and bottom. I don't want to give a lot away but there's a scene in which Pansy and Hermione discuss how both of the guys love bottom and top and laugh about it. Don't get me wrong though, Draco is going to be extremely jealous sometimes and Harry as sensitive as can be but in some certain situations..  
So yeah, I really hope you don't lose interest in this story. *shrug*

I hope that answers your questions and thank you to everyone else who reviewed! Much appreciated :3


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Rating M, slash content.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story and perhaps additional original characters.

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling who we all praise.

Side-note: This fanfic was written by two people as roleplay though in some situations we changed side characters. So there might be sharp changes from one character's POV to another. I tried smoothing it a bit but it still might a bit.. well, confusing.

Most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

Draco dropped Harry's hand as soon as they landed in his room.

"For what it's worth, I really am sorry... I didn't mean to upset you. And, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you." Draco said softly.

"Thanks, Malfoy. It means a lot." he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Wow, I just got two sincere apologies from Malfoy. There must be an Apocalypse coming." he chuckled lightly trying to brighten the mood.  
Draco chuckled. "End of the world." He agreed.

"Look, I'm gonna go get dressed... And fix my hair. I look ridiculous. But, you're obviously still more than welcome to come and have dinner."

Harry rolled his eyes at that. "Gel it back as always.."

Draco poked his tongue out. "I wasn't going to gel it. I was just going to make it behave." He ran a hand through his hair with a light sneer. "It curls." Harry's mouth opened in surprise. "You've got curly hair?"

Draco glared at him. "Not curly, no. Granger had curly hair. But it kind of waves if I don't fix it... It's not funny!"

Harry burst into a fit of laughter when Draco confirmed he had curly, not wavy hair. "Oh, yes it is!" he managed to say. When he calmed down he said "I would have never guessed it.." he chuckled slightly.

Draco scowled, his cheeks flushing. "That's because I, unlike some," he looked pointedly at Harry, "can control my hair. Draco laughed and reached out, ruffling Harry's already untamed hair.

"It's not so bad. Naturally has that 'just shagged' look people try for." Draco smiled.

"People like the 'just shagged' look? What?" Harry rose a confused eyebrow.

"They do. It's odd, but they do. Looks like it's just one more thing you go lucky with, Potter." He flashed Harry a teasing smirk before going and getting dressed and heading down for dinner.

"Lucky?" Harry muttered rolling his eyes. He followed Draco's figure out the door and went to lie on his bed. He was pretty tired and he fell asleep instantly.

To say that Draco was upset that Harry hadn't come down to dinner was a bit of an understatement. He was angry. But, the thing that fueled his anger, was the fact that he was hurt. That green eyed prat had wormed his way under his skin, and that was unacceptable. Draco didn't mind mindless flirting and teasing... But he hadn't intended to get actual feelings involved. He ate about half of his food and then stormed off to bed.

Next morning Harry woke up rather early after a good night sleep.  
He showered and changed the clothes he fell asleep in last night. He cast the Tempus charm and found out it was 6.47am. His stomach growled in response and he had no choice but to head off in the direction of the dining room. Draco and Scorpius were already at the table. Draco had always had a bit of insomnia and, therefore, was an early riser. A gene he had, apparently, passed in to his son. Draco glanced up from his paper when Harry entered the room, but said nothing before dropping his eyes back to the text. This caused Scorpius to send him a confused glance before turning to Harry and deciding to make up for his father's lack of manners. "Morning, Mr. Potter... Sleep alright?" Harry recovered from the initial shock of seeing the both of them up so early and responded to Scorpius's question.

"I`ve slept wonderfully. Thank you for asking Scorpius. And yourself?" He shot him a small smile before sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast. He spared a glance at Draco who hidden away behind his newspaper and didn't even say good morning to him. He decided to be the bigger person.

"Morning Malfoy." he said smirking.

Draco lowered his newspaper and looked at him long enough to say. "Morning Potter."  
Scorpius rolled his eyes once, while Draco was behind the paper again and looked at Harry. "Apparently, you'll have to excuse Father. He's been foul all morning. Anyway, I slept fine. Did you tour the manor yesterday?"

"I have actually. The garden and the stable are lovely but I think I loved the Quidditch Pitch the most." he chuckled slightly. He spared another glance at the sulking man behind the Prophet.

Scorpius' eyes lit up. "I love the Pitch! I love to go flying, but Father doesn't take me very often... I think he's worried I'll be hurt." The child sighed and threw a nasty look at his father. "And he has wards so I can't go without an adult." Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to look at Draco.

"Really Malfoy? Forbidding your own kid not to play Quidditch? You yourself love it, while your son doesn't even have a chance to play?" he asked confused. Before Malfoy put his newspaper down he mouthed to Scorpius "I'll take you." and winked at him. Scorpius grinned at him, but sobered his expression as Draco dropped his paper to glare at Harry. "He isn't /forbidden/ from playing, Potter. I just don't allow him on the pitch without an adult. I, personally, don't find that to be unreasonable." "And you as a kid definitely played /only/ when your father or mother were there, didn't you? Never sneaked out and flied for hours and hours.. It seems that all of your bragging when we were kids, that you played Quidditch all the time at home.. was bullshit. Or was it?" he said teasing. Draco sneered at him.

"Yes, I went out there without my parents. Yes, I went flying alone. Yes, I snuck out to get there sometimes. That is, until I broke my arm out there. By myself. Alone. Father was furious and I wasn't allowed on the pitch without an adult after that."

"Just because something happened to you, doesn't mean you have to take away the whole experience from him. He can call an elf anytime, /if/ something happens." he said matter-of-factly.

"And if you still oppose because of obscure reasons, I can take him. I have enough time on my hands anyway." he cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, unable to stop the small smirk from forming.

"After I watched you nearly fall from your broom yesterday? Not likely."  
Scorpius' brow knit together as he glanced back and forth between Harry and his father.

"Only after you played dirty and flew right into me." Harry retorted crossing his arms. Draco's smirk widened and he crossed his arms as well.

"Stopped you from catching the snitch, didn't I? That's what matters."  
Scorpius chuckled slightly giving Harry a small shrug. "He's right."  
Draco flashed a grin at Harry. "See? Scorpius understands."

"Manners matter." he said simply shrugging. He wiped his hands on the napkin and excused himself from the table.

"I think I'll go check out those three libraries now." he shot a smile to the both of them and left.

Scorpius shot his father a pleading look.  
After a second Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. Picking up his paper again and mumbling "Bloody prat."

Scorpius jumped up and bolted after Harry. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter, wait!" As he caught up with Harry he looked up at him with wide eyes. "You said you would take me flying."

"He agreed?" he asked in excitement. Scorpius nodded in return. "Of course I will! Anytime you want." Harry shot him a wide smile.

Scorpius looked like Christmas had come early as her grabbed Harry's wrist, working on tugging him back towards the dining room. "Let's go now!" Harry laughed at let himself be led back to the dining table.

Draco nearly rolled his eyes as he watched his son drag Harry in to the dining room. Instead he eyed Scorpius for a minute before he smirked.

"Well, go get ready."  
Scorpius grinned and took off towards his room leaving Draco and Harry alone.  
Draco raised his eyes to look at Harry seriously.

"If he gets hurt out there, it's your head I'll be after. I hope you know that." "You know better than that. You know I would never let something happen to him." he simply responded before striding off after Scorpius.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter, I had a six pages ready to edit and I couldn't divide it into 3 pages chappie's each (it just didn't work) so I ended up dividing it into 3 smaaall chapters. I am regretting it right now.. but the good thing about it is that I will update again tomorrow :)

P.S. Thanks for all the birthday wishes and sweet reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Rating M, slash content.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story and perhaps additional original characters.

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling who we all praise.

Side-note: This fanfic was written by two people as roleplay though in some situations we changed side characters. So there might be sharp changes from one character's POV to another. I tried smoothing it a bit but it still might a bit.. well, confusing.

Most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

When arriving at the Quidditch Pitch, Harry saw that Scorpius was already dressed and ready with a broom in his hand and a huge grin splattered across his face. He shot him a small smile before hurrying into the locker rooms and changing quickly. After grabbing a broom, he stepped out and said. "Ready?"

Scorpius nodded eagerly and mounted his broom. It was pretty clear that he was comfortable in the air; he may have down played how often his father took him out by a bit. He shot off, circling the pitch a few times before coming to fly beside Harry.  
"Father says that you played eachother a lot. Says you fly like a Gryffindor... All-or-nothing type action and no strategy."  
"I beat him in every single Quidditch match we played against each other. Nuff' said." Harry smirked.

"What position are you best at?" Harry asked doing a 360°spin in the air. Scorpius laughed.

"Yes, he said that too... But he sounded a bit more upset about it." Scorpius shrugged after a mi

nute. "I'm not sure... I would like to play Seeker, like Father. Maybe Chased if I'm a rubbish Seeker." "Well let's see then." Harry said, flying back into the locker room and exiting with a large chest. He took the Quaffle and flew up in the air again.

"We might have more fun if your dad joins us, eh?" Harry offered.

Scorpius sat up on his broom and eyed Harry seriously for a minute before he smirked slightly and nodded. "Hang on." He went to hover just above the ground, summoning a House Elf and sending it to go and get Draco. He flew back up to Harry and grinned.

"He'll be here soon. He thinks I've fallen." A crack of apparation could be heard; the second Scorpius finished his sentence. "Told you." Scorpius managed to say before he was interrupted by load, panicked screaming.

They both turned their heads to the source of the noise. Draco froze mid-rant, mouth still open, as he saw the two hovering in the air, perfectly fine. More than perfectly fine. In fact, he was pretty sure they were grinning.  
Scorpius beamed down at Draco and sat up crossing his arms.

"We need a third, Father! Go get ready. We'll wait." He used the same commanding tone that Draco used on him when something was not negotiable.  
Draco sputtered and shot a glare at his son, the cheeky little brat, before stomping to the locker rooms. Harry listened to Scorpius order Draco to join them and he was pretty sure Scorpius would get in big trouble but when he saw Draco grudgingly head off in the locker rooms, he couldn't help but to stare in awe at the young wizard.

"You manage to boss him around like that?" he asked Scorpius, laughing. Scorpius flashed a winning smirk at Harry.

"He wanted to play. I dunno why, but he's sulking. Wouldn't have come out if we'd just asked."

Scropius shrugged before continuing to talk.

"He tells me I'm a Slytherin to my core. He said, once, that I would probably wind up there, even even if I was a Weasley."

"I'll tell you a little secret, Scorpius. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me to Slytherin, but I changed its mind because I met Malfoy only minutes ago and he insulted the first friend I met.. He's the reason why I didn't end up there." Harry said ruffling Scorpius's hair. Scorpius blinked at him, he couldn't understand why someone would have opted for Gryffindor over Slytherin... But, his Father could be quite rude when he was in a mood.

Harry paused before asking;

"Would you have /any/ idea why he's sulking, perhaps? We were good yesterday, but it started this morning.." After a minute, Scorpius shrugged, looking thoughtful.

"I know it's got to do with you. Did you fight?" Scorpius asked tilting his head slightly.

"Kinda, yes but we resolved it in the evening. So something must have happened over night then?" Scorpius shrugged again, his brow knitting together. It wasn't like his father to silk if something had really been resolved.

"Did you not enjoy dinner? Or... I dunno, something?" Scorpius offered.  
"Dinner? Oh I didn't go to dinner. I fell asleep right after he left. Didn't you notice me gone?" Harry asked, realization finally hitting him. Scorpius shook his head.

"I didn't have dinner with him. I ate before you got back from the pitch. But I'd bet that's what's wrong..." Scorpius smirked over at Harry. "I think Father likes you." Before Harry could answer or even start to blush, Draco flied over to them and they shut they mouths and tried not to grin. Harry hoped Draco didn't here the last thing Scorpius said. Scorpius just smirked smugly at his father as he was appraoching swiftly. Draco pulled to a halt in front of them.

"You." He pointed at Scorpius. "Are in trouble. Don't think you're not... And you," his eyes and finger shifted to Harry.

"You're supposed to be the adult here. Act like it." He smirked slightly.

"What's the game plan?"  
Harry chuckled as he listened to Draco's rant.

"How about we play with the Quaffle for some time, then let out one of the Bladgers and give Scorpius the bat and in the end, mess around with the Snitch. A little bit of everything?"  
Draco nodded. "Sounds like a plan.'Bout time you decided on a position, eh, Scorp?"  
Scorpius glared at Draco, only to have his hair missed. The offended look on his face could have rivaled on of his fathers as he tried to fix it again.  
Draco just laughed and took off to do a couple of warm up laps. As Draco was on the other side of the Pitch, Harry leaned to Scorpius and whispered.

"What do you mean by 'he likes you'." He bit down on his bottom lip and his brows narrowed. Scorpius looked thoughtful.

"Well, he watches you... But its different from the way he watches anyone else from the Ministry. He walked you around the grounds himself instead of letting an elf do it. He's been sulking because you hurt his feelings by not showing at dinner. He-" Scorpius broke off and turned a wicked smirk to Harry and hissed, "You like him too!"

"Do not! I was just curious..." Harry stuttered but a small smile gave him away. Just then Draco flew past them and snatched the Quaffle from Harry's arms.

"HEY!" Harry exclaimed, speeding after Draco. Draco laughed as he ducked an weaved, keeping in front of Harry only to have Scorpius come out of nowhere and snatch the Quaffle from him. Draco skid to a halt, nearly causing Harry to collide with him before he darted after his son.  
Scorpius grinned as he sped off in the opposite direction of the other two. He was less experienced, but he was much lighter, which made him faster and able to make quicker changes in direction. Harry was flying shoulder to shoulder next to Draco and they were speeding off after Scorpius who was pretty close to the hoops. He turned his head to Draco with a cocky smirk and said.

"Miss me at dinner?" That caused Draco to stop dead in tracks and Harry used the advantage to catch up with Scorpius, snatch away the Quaffle from him and score in the right hoop. Draco stared after Harry, his eyes wide and his face pale. How had he known? Well, ok, Draco admitted that he probably could have behaved a bit better this morning... But, according to most people, he was always sulky and moody. So that brought him back to the question, how had he known? What else did he know? Draco's brain only came to one conclusion. Potter was playing with him.  
Scorpius laughed as he caught the Quaffle before faking a pout.

"And here I thought I was doing well!"

"Actually you are!" Harry said smiling.

"How about you try being the Keeper and me and Malfoy will shoot?" Harry asked, turning his head back and seeing Draco still floating in midair, expressionless. Draco didn't know what to do, what to think. What else did Harry know? If he was toying with him, what could he take seriously? Could he take anything that came from the brunette seriously? How could he trust any of it? Draco felt his veins go cold. What if the Ministry hadn't actually sent him? What if he had suggested it? He /was/ Harry Potter, after all... The man could get anything. But to call his parenting in to question because he had some sick fantasy? He shot a furious glare at Harry. That was too far.  
Scorpius glanced nervously at his father and then muttered quietly to Harry.

"What did you do?"

"I just teased him a bit, I don't know how he could have taken it the wrong way.. Be right back." Harry shot an apologetic smile to Scorpius and flew over to Draco.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I was just teasing you because of your foul mood this morning. Did I say something wrong?" Harry's eyes brows narrowed in worry. Draco just glared at him.

"Must think you're awfully clever, yeah? Think it's fun to come in to my life and mess with everything? To play games with people?"

"Woah, wait a minute. What's going on? I really am sorry for not coming to dinner but I fell asleep instantly, and I just felt like teasing you. No hard feelings?"

When Draco just looked away he grabbed his arm and said

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Harry's breathing becoming shallower.

Draco looked back over at him as Harry used his first name, but his eyes caught Scorpius watching them and looking worried. Draco pulled his arm away and shook his head.

"It's nothing, Potter. Come on. You promised my son some Quidditch."

Harry would have insisted on Draco telling him the problem but he didn't want Scorpius to worry so he nodded, turned and put on the brightest smile he could pull off. He took the Quaffle from Scorpius's arms and said.

"All right, Keeper, give me your best defense!" Draco managed to brightest his expression as well as he followed Harry over.

"Hope you're a better Keeper than I am. I'm absolute rubbish at it."  
Scorpius grinned, taking his position at the goals and giving it his best while Harry and his father got past him again and again, causing him to be sulky after a while.

"Can we skip to Seeker, please?"

"Of course, mind getting the Snitch, Dra-Malfoy?" Harry asked, biting down on his tongue. Draco raised an eyebrow, a teasing smirk drifting over his face as he pulled one from his pocket.

"Some Seeker you are. Couldn't remember to grab a snitch."  
Scorpius snickered quietly, his bright eyes on the little golden ball.  
Draco smiled at his son. "Alright. Give it three seconds after I let it go. Mr. Potter and I will give you a minute or so head start." He let the snitch go and, after three seconds, watched his son streak off to hunt for it.  
Harry face fell when Draco referred to him as "Mister Potter" but tried not showing it. He shook his head and watched Scorpius fly after the little ball and dive for it. He was spectacular. Draco smirked as he watched Scorpius fly.

"He'll be fantastic when he's older... He's already so talented." Draco turned to look at Harry.

"I apologize for my behavior this morning. It was inappropriate."

"Apology accepted but I know something's wrong and you need to tell me what." Harry said pleadingly. Draco eyed him before turning his eyes back to his son.

"It was nothing. Just being overdramatic, as usual. I was worried you were still upset about last night and that that was the reason you didn't come to dinner."

"Okay.." Harry responded still a little bit suspicious but quickly taking his mind off of things because he saw Scorpius catch the Snitch in a spectacular dive. He whistled loudly and got the attention of the younger blond.

"Awesome dive!" he yelled grinning. Scorpius beamed proudly, slightly winded, but clutching the tiny golden ball as he floated back over to them. "I got it!"  
Draco smiled at him. "You certainly did! Well done." He cast a tempus charm. "It's almost lunch already! We've been out here for hours. Why don't-" he broke off as Scorpius' stomach growled loudly, causing the youngest wizard flush. "-we head inside for some lunch?"  
Scorpius nodded and flew to the ground, a House Elf waiting to apparate him to the Manor.  
Draco chuckled and looked at Harry.

"He refuses to shower in the lockers. Claims its 'indecent'." Harry chuckled lightly before saying

"I don't have any clean clothes here anyway so I'll go shower in my room."

Harry called an elf and apparated before Draco could have a chance to respond. When he arrived in his room with a pop, he thanked the house elf and headed to his bathroom. He stripped out of the sweaty Quidditch robes and looked around the bathroom which was magnificent. It had a big tub, big enough for at least two people, a shower with fancy dark green and silver tiles and of course a fancy looking toilet and a sink. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting the water splash on his face. He didn't know why he refused to shower with Malfoy. Maybe he was scared of something actually happening, or getting an erection while showering by another naked guy. It's not like he never seen a guy naked.. He had 'certain' experience but it has definitely been a while. What if Malfoy made a move again? Would Harry have the strength to back off? Malfoy was quite a handsome lad, Harry couldn't lie about that. Harry shook his head and let his mind clear. He finished showering 5 minutes later and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. He grabbed a green towel and wrapped it around his waist, exiting the bathroom. A house elf apparated into the room with a pop, notifying him that the Malfoys have been waiting for him. He quickly put on some clothes, his hair still dripping and let the House Elf apparate him in the dining room.

Scorpius was sitting low in his chair, arms crossed over his chest in an obvious pout, and glaring at his father with icy eyes.  
Draco, was paying absolutely no attention to him, but looked up with a smirk as Harry walked in. "Certainly took you long enough, Potter... Poor Scorpius here was certain he would die of starvation. But it's rude not to wait for your guests, isn't it? Just like it's rude to lie to your father about being hurt."  
Scorpius' glare intensified, but he muttered, "Yes, Father."  
Draco smiled pleasantly and turned back to Harry. "Shall we then?"

"Yes, sorry I am late." Harry said taking his seat. The food appeared and he dug in.

"This is delicious!" he exclaimed, smiling. Scorpius threw a glare in Harry's direction before digging in to his own food.  
Draco smirked at his son and began to eat as well.

"What are your plans for the rest of today, Potter? Scorpius has lessons this afternoon and evening and I have to go to Diagon Alley"

"I think I'll head to one of the libraries and write a letter to Kingsley. Lessons?" Harry asked sipping on his pumpkin juice. When he saw Draco's confused look he added.

"I need to write daily reports and send them to him." Draco nodded, understanding now.

"Yes, lessons. You didn't think Purebloods were just born with math and language skills, did you?" Draco chuckled.

"Anyway, I was going to say that you were welcome to join me if you didn't feel like hanging about the Manor. But, as you have work to do..." Draco shrugged.  
"You've been spending quite a lot of time hanging out with your enemy. And now's your chance to have some time for yourself and you invite me with you?" Harry smirked eyeing Draco.

"I have plenty of time to go through your libraries later and I can send the letter in the evening or early morning. I guess I could join you when you want me to go with you so /badly/." Harry winked at Draco and grinned at Scorpius. Draco's mouth popped open in a less than dignified way while Scorpius nearly choked on his drink. Draco caught the look Harry shot his son... So that little brat was in on.. on.. on whatever the Hell was happening. He snapped his mouth closed and set his face to a sneer.

"I was merely being polite, Potter. As you'll be here for an unforeseeable length of time, I thought you may have some things you would like to pick up. I don't care if you go or not." He stood and strode proudly from the room, calling over his shoulder,

"I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Yeap, he definitely wants me to go." Harry said to Scorpius grinning and loudly enough for Draco to hear. Harry stood up and strode past Draco's unmoving form. Draco was frozen in place about to burst with rage.

* * *

Author's note: Well there you go. Posted as promised. Some of you said you liked longer chapters better so I decided to have a poll on my profile. Go check it out :)

A little hint: After this scene will come an extremely angsty scene with loads of sexual tension. Enjoy the cliffhanger ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Rating M, slash content. ANGST and some minor violence in this chapter. Nothing too icky.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story and perhaps additional original characters.

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling who we all praise.

Side-note: This fanfic was written by two people as roleplay though in some situations we changed side characters. So there might be sharp changes from one character's POV to another. I tried smoothing it a bit but it still might a bit.. well, confusing.

Most importantly, enjoy!

Previous chapter quote:

_Harry stood up and strode past Draco's unmoving form. Draco was frozen in place about to burst with rage._

* * *

Draco froze at Harry's words and watched as he strode past him, confidently. That was it. Draco snarled and followed Harry to his room, slamming the door behind him and turning icy eyes on Harry as he hissed.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at?"

"Me? Absolutely nothing." Harry grinned watching Draco get pissed off. He crossed his arms and let a cocky smirk cross his face. Draco clenched his fists.

"Bullshit. You and my son are up to something. I don't know what, but I want it to stop. He's taken to you quite quickly. I don't know what it is, or why he's so fond of you. But I'm fine with that, he doesn't get to interact with a lot of people. I would like to remind you that I am the one that will have to put him together again after you leave."

Harry was about to tease Draco some more but he sobered up quickly when he realised this was a serious matter.

"I like him and he's a nice kid, I would /never ever/ do something to hurt him. How about you start trusting me now?" He paused before saying.

"We were teasing you, okay? Sorry, you've haven't got a sense of humor." He finished, pointing his finger one last time in Draco's chest before taking a step backwards and crossing his arms again. Draco sneered and bared his teeth angrily.

"Last I knew, having a sense of humor didn't require enjoying being the one everyone is laughing at! And, trust you? Give me a good reason to! You lie to your friends, you lie to your family, hell, you lie to yourself! Why should I believe for a second that you would be truthful and trustworthy with me, an enemy?" Harry took a step forward and put his hand on the door, trapping Draco. "We're not enemies anymore, are we Draco?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Draco's eyes widened slightly as he took a step back, his body jolting against the unyielding wood of the door.

"People expect the Chosen to get a perfect little wife, have two perfect children and life a happily ever after. How often do you see gay couples wandering around? HOW?" He yelled the last part, his nostrils flaring.

"You think people would have any respect for me left? Where would I get a freaking job?"

Harry's rant had taken Draco off guard, but he recovered, his narrowing eyes flashing angrily. "So you would rather be miserable and respected than truly happy and lose a bit of standing? It's all about status? All about where you reside in society? Gods! You sound like my father!"

Harry groaned in frustration at Draco's words.

"You don't understand! Can you imagine my children being harassed daily in Hogwarts because they have two dads and one of them is Harry Potter? Can you imagine my husband being killed in a dark alley because of me? You don't know how many lunatics there still is in the Wizarding World! Escaped Death Eaters would want to revenge Voldemort and they would go straight for my family! DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S IT LIKE LIVING IN FEAR?" Harry pinned Draco to the door and they were currently standing chest to chest, their breathing shallow. Harry's eyes teared up a bit but he didn't notice. Draco's eyes hardened his voice like acid.

"No, Potter. I can't /imagine/ living in fear... Because I don't have to. I /know/ what it's like. I've lived that way for a long time. Constantly afraid that one wrong move would get myself, or someone I cared about tortured or killed. Constant fear that someone would catch on that I didn't want the Mark on my arm. Constant fear that my true loyalties would be discovered... And now, in a time of 'peace' I have the constant fear of attack from /both/ sides. Light and Dark. I have the fear that someone will use my son to get to me. And, most recently, the gut wrenching fear that there is a very real possibility my son will be taken away from me! So, yes, Potter. I do know what that's like!" Draco spat out.

"Well good, glad we understand each other then. Anything else you have a problem with? We might as well settle our difference now." Harry didn't bother moving away. Draco just sneered up at him, his eyes still angry. "I retain my belief that everything you just said to me is nothing more than a ridiculous number of excuses. People would be after you and your happy outlet wife and kids just as much as they would if you were to replace the woman with a man. You know that. You just can't admit that you're too much of a coward to go for what you really want."

"So what if I fucking am, Malfoy? It's funny how you keep bringing it up like it's /any/ of your business!" Harry snarled into his face.

Draco's eyes flashed as unwanted words slipped out of his mouth.

"Well maybe I want to to be!" As soon as the words were out, he snapped his mouth shut and his eyes took on a dangerous glint. "Let me go, Potter."

Harry's eyes widened in shock as soon as Draco said it. He couldn't believe it. Was he talking about..?

"No, I'm not." Harry said determinatnly pushing down Draco's wrists tightly against the door and pushing down his own chest against Draco's even stronger so he couldn't escape.

"What did you mean by that?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I was just trying to get a rise out if you. As always! Now let me go!" Draco tugged at his wrists but, without being able to move his body, it was no use.  
Harry, of course, didn't believe him but he didn't think he could get anything out of him for now. To Draco's pointless tries to escape he responded with tighter grips on his wrists and his chest being pushed harder into Draco's. He suddenly became aware of a big bulge pressing in on his right thigh. He suddenly became aware of his own painful erection and groaned. He pushed himself off of Draco and distanced himself far as possible, bumping into his bed from behind.

"You should go now." he said quietly., crossing his arms.

Draco hadn't missed Harry's rather obvious interest, and he certainly couldn't miss it now that Harry had stepped away from him. He felt his face slip in to a smirk as he took a few slow steps towards the man in front of him.

"Well well... Looks like you've finally found something you can't lie to yourself about..."

"Five minutes ago we were screaming insults in each others faces.. and yes Malfoy I obviously am attracted to you but there's no reason to get cocky with me." he chuckled at the pun before turning his expression back to serious.

"I haven't had any relations with men for a good while and this is simply how my body reacted. Problem? And if I remember well, so did yours." he raised his eyebrows but didn't smile. "I can't do this Malfoy, as I told you before already. Can you get the fuck out of my room and leave me alone now? I think I'll just stay out of your way for the rest of the time I have to spend here." Harry finished with a determined expression.

Draco eyed him carefully for a minute before he stepped closer.

"I've changed my mind. I don't want to leave. I want to talk... Obviously you're attracted to me, who wouldn't be? I think its more than that.." He stepped up to Harry, nearly chest to chest and said softly.

"You know you're gay, so you've been attracted to men before. Your attraction doesn't scare you.. The fact that I know about that attraction does. The fact that I return it scares you even more. And then, the part that absolutely terrifies you... You want it. You /liked/ having me pinned against a wall. You /liked/ the way that it felt."

"Yes, I obviously did." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"But I have my reasons for not pursuing any relationships with guys. And I don't think to start now.. Don't think you can change my mind Malfoy. I've been living like this for a while. I'm not gonna jeopardize everything I've got because of you." Harry said backing away once more but remember something that would piss of Malfoy as much as possible.

"Remember Theo? Your buddy from Slytherin. He was gay as a Hippogriff and wild as one too.. We dated for a while but we broke up after our 7th year. He /understood/ and promised not to tell anyone." Harry said smirking.

Draco looked as though he had been slapped and his cheeks colored angrily.

"So that's it then? You have, what, one shit experience and you've decided to throw any possible relationship away? Have your wife and kids and spend the rest of your life torturing yourself because you know you can't love them as much as you should? Have them constantly wondering why they aren't snout for you?" Draco shook his head and locked eyes with Harry. "You're selfish."

"First of all, don't call my relationship with Theo a shit experience. I cared for him deeply. Second of all, I would love my kids with all my heart and soul, Malfoy. As for my wife, I'd love her as my best friend. And once again, my life is /none/ of your business. In school I barely knew you and now we spend 2 days together and you're already hitting on me? What kind of a desperate faggot are you?" Harry screamed in Draco's face.

Draco had remained as cocky and indifferent as ever through out Harry's rant but, at the last sentence, something in him changed. His eyes went from collected teasing to darkened fury as he pulled a fist back, crashed it in to Harry's jaw and followed with the other fist to his temple, sending him flying backwards on the floor.. Draco stood over him, panting with his anger, his fists clenched. "I may be a a ponce, Potter, but don't think for a second if I will let you disrespect me that way! You want to play happy family? Want to continue to be Mr. I'm-not-like-that? Fine! But I went through a lot to be comfortable with who I am and I won't have you treating me like I'm less than you because I'm not afraid to tell people that I'm interested in other blokes! Keep your condescending prejudices away from me and far away from my son!" He glared down at Harry one more time before storming out of the room. Harry listened to Draco's rant wordlessly trying not to scream in agony, because his head felt like it was splitting open and he was pretty sure he had a dislocated jaw now. He heard last of Draco's words and then furious footsteps out of the room before groaning one last time and blacking out on the spot.

Draco was beyond furious. He was livid. He stormed to the sitting room, snapped at an elf to keep an eye on Scorpius, and apparated away.

No more than five minutes later, Scorpius was kneeling next to Harry and patting his cheek to wake him. "Mr. Potter... Mr. Potter, wake up..." He smiled as Harry stirred. "I had an elf heal your jaw and the cut on your head but she says you've got to take this potion as well for he headache."

Harry groaned. He was having the worst headache, his jaw was stiff and somebody was sitting on his arm.

"S-Scorpius." he whispered hoarsely.

Scorpius chuckled.

"No, its Merlin."

He tugged on Harry's shirt until he managed to get the man to sit up and shoved a vial in to his hands.

"You had a fight with Father. Drink that, it'll make your head feel better."

Harry took the vial gladly and drank it whole. He grimaced at the taste of the potion.

The migraine he was experienced suddenly felt much better. It didn't completely disappear but Harry was more than grateful. He slowly sat up, turning to look at Scorpius.

"How do you know about the fight?" He asked with a worried expression.

Scorpius shrugged.

"You weren't exactly quiet. I heard you yelling and I didn't hear Father at all. He only gets quiet like that when he's really upset." He smirked at Harry.

"You must have made him very, very angry if he went straight for Muggle dueling."

Harry chuckled at the term Scorpius used but his expression quickly sobered up.

"I'm sorry you heard us yelling." he apologized sincerely.

Scorpius shrugged again.

"He told me about how the two of you were in school. It was going to happen sooner or later."

Scorpius stood up.

"I have lessons. Father's gone to Diagon, I would imagine." He turned and left with the house elf that was waiting for him.

Harry blinked at the spot Scorpius vanished. He slowly got up and went straight for his bed. His jaw and head weren't hurting so bad anymore but he felt rather lightheaded. He looked back on the bloody mess on the floor he left. Instead of vanishing it instantly he decided to leave it there and try to make Draco at least a bit guilty when he comes back. He buried his head in the pillow, pulled the covers over him and fell asleep instantly.

Later that night, Draco was found sitting on the edge of Harry's bed with a small bottle and a cloth in his hand. He had stayed out as long as possible only to come home just as angry as he had been when he left. His anger, however, had quickly vanished when he received a spectacular tongue lashing from his son and had been told that Harry had not woken up. That's how Draco had ended up here, staring at Harry's bruised face, guilt knotting his stomach. He sighed, pouring a bit of the potion on to the cloth and reached out, touching it lightly to the bruises.  
Harry felt something cold touch his face. It relieved the pain greatly. He stirred a bit groaning in relief. He heard someone whisper his name and he opened one eye but he couldn't quite make out the picture. Everything around him was extremely blurry. He blinked furiously and opened both of his eyes only to find a less blurry blond sitting at the edge of his bed with a guilty expression.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asked groggily. He was insanely thirsty but he wasn't about to ask for some water from /him/. Just seeing the blond made him angry again but his anger quickly vanished when he saw guilt and regret etched deeply into his face.

"I'm apologizing." Draco muttered simply, continuing to dab the potion along the bruises and watching them begin to fade. Harry crossed his arms but didn't stop Draco from healing his cuts. After a minute Draco nodded at a tray on the table by the bed.

"I brought you something to eat. You missed dinner."

"Don't think you're getting out of this so easily, Malfoy. I could have had a concussion. Do you know how dangerous hitting someone in their head is? Well any kind of physical violence is barbaric and horrible in my opinion. I thought you were higher than that." Harry sported a disappointing look with hurt showing in his eyes. Draco chuckled.

"I normally am above that kind of thing... But. Well, no one has ever been able to get under my skin quite like you. I can ignore most anything... But, if its from you, it goes right to my core. Always has." His brow was knit together and he was quiet for a moment before Harry spoke up.

"What do you mean by /always has/?" Harry asked sitting up, clasping Draco's wrist demanding his attention when he looked away.

"You mean the insults when we were kids, right?"

"Yes, of course. You never noticed?" Draco sighed and tugged weakly at his wrist when Harry didn't let go.

"Potter, please. I don't want to talk about this."

"I thought you never cared while /I/ always got pissed at your insults." Harry sighed running a hand through his slightly bloody hair.

"Let's face it, we're never gonna settle our differences. So let's just stand each other for the time being and I'll be out of your way in a month or less." Harry said suppressing a groan as he got out of the bed. Everything was spinning but he managed to walk to the bathroom door without tripping and he gratefully clasped the doorway, trying to look relaxed.

"If you'll now excuse me, I have to shower and write a report for Kingsley." he then turned and wobbled into the bathroom and closed the door forcefully. He sat on the toilet waiting for the room to stop spinning and to hear the footsteps exiting the room.

Draco sat on the bed, silently watching Harry and wishing he would swallow that damn Gryffindor pride. It was obvious he wasn't as well as he pretended. After a few minutes Draco sighed and stood up, walking over to and knocking on the bathroom door gently.

"If you had looked at the tray I pointed out, you would have seen the potion to help with dizziness..."

Harry groaned in frustration.

"/Why/ do you always have to see right through me? Can't I keep something to myself for once in my life?"

Draco chewed his lip before saying quietly.

"I don't think I see through you.. I just see you. It's everyone else who's not looking properly." He sighed.

"The potion is on the table by the door." With that he turned and walked out.

Harry groaned once more and banged his head against the wall as the sound of light footsteps died out. Five minutes later he dragged himself back to the bed and drank the potion, feeling much better after. He was currently in the shower, washing away the blood in his hair. He couldn't quite understand why did Draco make him feel like they were eleven again. Most of the time he was completely unreadable while Harry was an open book to him. That confused Harry even more and he forced himself to think about something else. After finishing the shower, he put on silky dark green nightclothes which he found in the closet and ate his dinner which Draco brought him. He didn't feel like sleeping so he headed to find one of the libraries. After exiting his room, he turned right and started walking in an unfamiliar direction. After peering into what seemed like at least 50 rooms to him, he found one of them. The room itself had mahogany floors, a beautiful chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and a bunch of very comfortable looking armchairs and couches. The walls were stacked with various book filled bookshelves. He looked around in awe before he set foot in search of interesting books which he was sure there were plenty around.

Draco watched Harry enter the library from his corner. He hadn't been able to sleep, which wasn't new for him.. but the reason was. Every time he closed his eyes, his mind filled with Harry. His eyes, his stupid lopsided smile... Everything. Draco was pretty sure he was going mad. After watching Harry curiously throughout his musings, he decided it was probably best to make his presence known, so he cleared his throat and murmured.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Harry jumped slightly when he heard Draco's voice behind him. "Jesus christ Malfoy, are you everywhere?"

He stuck his tongue out before continuing to shuffle through books. He tilted his head, reading the titles but not actually paying them any attention since he was awaiting for Draco's reply. Draco scoffed.

"You are in /my/ home, Potter. And-" he cut off, his brows knitting together. "What's a 'jesus christ'?"

"Ah it's a muggle thing. You sure you want to hear about it?" Harry asked, leaning on of the bookshelves. His eyebrows rose with the question.

Draco glanced at the book in his lap before snapping it closed and walking over to put it away. He turned and mimicked Harry's posture. "Maybe. Is it as dreadfully boring as everything else Muggle?"

"Don't try to act like you aren't interested. You very well know that muggles have some very useful inventions and in some branches they're actually more advanced than the Wizarding World." Before Draco could oppose he continued

"For example the telephones but that's a whole different story. A religion is a set of beliefs that is held by a group of people, sort of life clubs but as well a way of living. There are many religions in the muggle world and one of them is Christianity. They believe in this person called Jesus and he is believed to have lived ages away. His father is a god who's watching over us and his mother is holy. While he had another father technically.." Harry trailed off chuckling. "You know, when I explain it to someone who hasn't even heard of it, it sounds really silly." He grinned..

"The reason I said it because sometimes people say his name in surprise or shock. For example /Oh my god/ which is a saying that the Wizarding World started saying too but you probably never wondered where that came from." he added.

Draco looked more confused than ever, but the corner of his mouth tipped up in a small smirk.

"Potter... I may have hit you harder than I intended to. You've gone round the bend."

Harry threw his head back at laughed.

"I know it's confusing but that's how it is.." Harry walked over to one of the couches and flopped himself down there. He turned his gaze at the book Draco was reading just minutes ago and asked "What were you reading?" Curiosity taking the better of him.

Draco flushed but sent Harry a look, daring him to say a work, as he sat down in the sofa. "It's called 'To Kill a Mockingbird'... It's one of my favorite books."

"To Kill a Mockinbird? Really? You read muggle books?" Harry asked in awe. "I'v read that book the summer of our 5th year. Dudley used to have a full bookshelf on intact books. I read all of them at least 2 times and I distinctly remember loving reading that book." he said remembering and letting a small loopsided smile form on his lips.

raco shot him a glare. "/Obviously/ I read muggle books." He watched Harry's face shift to a smile and felt himself smile as well.

"Fond childhood memory?"

"If you call, sneaking to borrow books from my cousin's room while he's around chasing you with a broom, trying to kick you, fond memories, yes actually. It was one of the things there I liked.. I could read as many as books I could, as long as I hid them from them. There wasn't much to do there anyway." he said stickinghis tongue out at Draco. He though for a moment before asking.

"How did you start reading muggle books, Dr-Malfoy? I always got the feeling you felt they were beneath you. Why would you want to read something they wrote?" he sprawled himself on the couch, put his arms behind his head and smiled.

Draco chuckled slightly at Harry's question and glanced over at him. It baffled him that they could go from yelling and screaming and fighting to having a normal conversation like this within just a few hours... A while ago Draco had knocked Harry out, and now the man was lounging in a sofa in his library. Draco let his eyes wander over Harry, zeroing in on the bit if skin showing between his pajama top and bottom. Draco was immediately reminded of the showers the other night and he felt his face grow warm before he raised his eyes to see Harry watching him. He ripped his silver eyes away from the green.

"The muggle books started as a way to annoy my father... I just happened to enjoy them."

Harry noticed Draco's eyes wandering over his body. He didn't mention it because he didn't want to start another fight but he let his lips form a smug smirk and he raised his eyebrows as soon as the silver eyes met his. His smirk grew wider as he saw Draco shift in his seat, a barely visible blush passing over his face. He chuckled at Draco explanation of his love for muggle books.

"You should read The perks of being a wallflower. And if you're into that kind of thing and I know you are, The brokeback mountain." he chuckled at his own joke and the confused look on Draco's face.

"Do you have any recommendations for me? Muggle or non-muggle, I don't care." Harry asked, shifting a bit on the couch.

Draco couldn't believe he'd been caught looking! He was usually so much more subtle about all of this. He barely listened to Harry's words, a look of confusion passing over his face as he said something about a mountain.

"Yes." He snapped half heartedly. "I suggest you read a basic potions book. You have always been dreadful at it."

"You would be dreadful too if a snarky, greasy dungeon bat was breathing down your neck every time you tried cutting an ingredient." Harry replied darkly.

"Maybe if you bothered to actually put effort in to the class, rather than wasting your energy hating everything about it, he wouldn't have had to breathe down your neck."

"Aw cmon, Draco. Give me a brake! Like you were brilliant at Care of Magical Creatures." Harry bit down on his tongue just when Draco's name slipped out but he prayed he wouldn't notice and make a big deal out of it.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the use of his first name, but didn't comment on it.

"That is entirely different, /Potter/. Care of magical creatures was a completely useless class for me."

Harry ignored the use of his last name but couldn't help to feel a bit hurt.

"Oh really, /Malfoy/? Because the last time I checked you told me you go and talk to the Centaurs, visit the Thestrals and have a stable full of horses. Or am I /wrong/ here, /Malfoy/?"

Draco sneered at him.

"You're absolutely right. What astonishes me, is your apparent lack of ability to figure out that, if I'm already chatting with centaurs and have horses and Thestrals, I obviously don't /need/ care of magical creatures."

"You have at least found out something interesting that you maybe didn't know about them!" Harry retorted feeling frustrated. He knew in matter of minutes they would be fighting against and he didn't feel like blacking out again.

"I'm just gonna look around and get a book to read." Harry stood up without a backwards glance and soon wandered out of sight. After five minutes, he found a small corner which was hidden away from the rest of the library with a view to the grounds. He found a book about horses and brought it with him to his little spot. After 10 minutes he completely lost himself in the book and the almost magical world of horses.

Draco bit his tongue and watched as Harry walked away. After nearly an hour, he went looking for him. He wasn't sure why he felt it necessary to follow Harry around, but apparently he did. He couldn't stop the small smile from forming as he saw the book Harry had chosen. He walked over and plucked the book from Harry's hands.

"Go get dressed."

Harry flinched a bit when the book was snatched away from his hands.

"What? Why?"

"Because I feel like going for a night time stroll and I don't feel like going alone. Now, go get dressed." Draco grinned like a child as he held the book out of Harry's reach.

"You can't order me!" Harry pouted, crossing his arms. He pushed his bottom lip out as far as he could and blinked his eyes a few time, his eyelashes fluttering.

Draco raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged.

"Fine. I'll go see the horses by myself." He turned and started out of the room.

"Horses?" Harry whispered mostly to himself.

"FINE! JEEZ!" Harry yelled, darting off after Draco.

"But I am /not/ changing. These pjs are goddamn comfortable!" he exclaimed finally catching up with Draco's smirking form.

Draco grinned, "I'm glad you like them... They're mine." He chuckled as he walked outside and down to the stables. Harry almost tripped when he heard who's the pjs were.

"What were they doing in my closet?" he asked. He pulled the collar of his pj top and inhaled. Draco's scent filled his nostrils. He couldn't believe how he didn't notice the distinctive smell of.. well Draco. He kept back a small smile.

"Your closet? Merlin, you've been here two days and already its your closet?" Draco shot a teasing look at him.

"I didn't know you moved so fast."

"Fine. What were your pjs doing in one of the random guest rooms?" Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

Draco smiled when he caught Harry's smile out of the corner of him eye.

"Used to be my room." He shrugged a bit.

"Left them there."

Harry let another small smile form on his face as he inhaled the famous 'Draco' scent again.

* * *

Author's note: You hate me. I know. I hate myself too.

I am really, really sorry for not updating for two whole weeks or so but I've been really busy with school. Here's twice as long longer chapter to make it up to you. (5000 words aka 7 pages - phew)

From now on I will probably be updating once a week but a longer chapter. I'm sorry but that's the only way I can manage. :)

Reviews very welcome :)


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Rating M, slash content.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story and perhaps additional original characters.

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling who we all praise.

Side-note: This fanfic was written by two people as roleplay though in some situations we changed side characters. So there might be sharp changes from one character's POV to another. I tried smoothing it a bit but it still might a bit.. well, confusing.

Most importantly, enjoy!

Previous chapter quote:

_"Left them there," Draco said simply._

* * *

The two men walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the stable.

Draco leaned back on the fence and tipped his head back to look at the stars. Harry mimicked Draco's posture and they shoulders brushed against each other occasionally which both of them enjoyed.

"Magnificent things, aren't they? Stars, the sky.." Harry commented with true fascination.

Draco nodded absently.

"Yeah... They make me feel so small." Draco said and leaned over, pressing his chest against Harry's arm as he pointed up to a set of stars with a chuckle.

"Look! That's me."

Harry was aware of Draco's chest pressed into him but he looked up anyway and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you have a star named after you or something. Let me guess, every Malfoy gets one when they're born." Harry said smirking.

Draco swatted at him, still pointing.

"Har har. Cute, but no. That's the constellation I was named after, you prat." His voice was light and teasing.

Harry pouted again, shooting an adorable expression at Draco.

"Of course, Pureblods are named after something fascinating like constellations while the rest of us mortals, get named after grandfathers or whatever our parents think sounds cute.." Harry said smirking. Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes before putting on an over-exaggerated snooty expression.

"Well, you see, the Malfoys are named after fantastic constellations /and/ family members." He smirked. "Because were that important."

Harry threw his head back and laughed, but he leaned backwards too much and lost balance which sent him flying towards the ground. In a desperate attempt to keep standing he grabbed Draco's shirt but he only achieved pulling Malfoy to the floor as well. He couldn't say anything, since he was laughing so hard.

Draco let out a very undignified yelp as they fell, grabbing on to Harry, and grunting as they hit the ground.

"Well I'm certainly glad you find this amusing." But, before he could stop himself, he was laughing with Harry.

Draco's laughing only triggered Harry's laughing and he ended up laughing even harder. He clutched his stomach and managed to say in between laughs.

"I can't-can't breath." but continued laughing anyway. After a couple of minutes they both calmed down and they didn't bother to get off the ground. Harry chuckled one last time and turned to Draco who was lying next to him. "

Well that was fun, now what?" He shot him a big grin.

Draco rolled on to his side, propping his head on his hand and leaning on his elbow, his eyes still bright from their laughing and his lips forming a small smirk. "I'm not sure. What would you like to do? Now what you've tossed me about like a rag doll, I mean."

Harry chuckled in return before mimicking Draco's posture and biting down on his lip.

"Well you did want to take that midnight stroll but I'm much more comfortable right here on the ground, freezing my brains off." He stuck his tongue out.

Draco flashed him a triumphant grin.

"Well, if you had gotten dressed -like I told you to- you wouldn't be nearly as cold. Me? I'm perfectly warm and toasty."

Harry groaned.

"You just always have to be right, don't you?" Harry scrambled off the ground as Draco nodded at his comment, amused.

"How about a run? I'm seriously freezing here." Harry proposed

Draco sat up with him, leaning back on his arms and tilting his head slightly.

"A run?" After a second of consideration, he shrugged.

"Alright. If you think you can keep up, that is." Dracp finally said agreeing.

"Got a better idea of getting me warm?" Harry asked teasingly but didn't give Draco a chance to answer. He had already sprinted off, his head turning back and grinning.

Draco had several ideas, none of which he thought Harry would approve of. But, before he could say anything, Harry had bolted. Draco scrambled to his feet with a growl and shot after Harry, quickly gaining on him.

"You're a filthy cheat, Potter!"

"You know you like it." Harry responded in a teasing tone, he was still sprinting but slowly losing speed.

Draco grinned, yes! He knew he had to be faster than Harry. He pushed himself a bit harder and tackled Harry, grabbing him around the waist and twisting their bodies so they rolled when they fell to avoid injury. He ended up on his hands and knees, hovering over Harry and panting through his smirk.

"Cheaters never win, Potter."

"And you call this playing fair? Tackling down a person while they're running?" Harry asked with fake seriousness but couldn't help but smirk.

Draco laughed.

"Oh hush. I've hurt nothing, other than your pride.. Besides. You ran off. That means a game of chase. Everyone knows that." Draco grinned down at him.

"You're just sore I won." Draco added.

"And I just might be sore because you tackled me and now you're lying on me with your full weight." Harry's voice was light and teasing.

"But at least I'm not that freezing anymore.." he said propping his arms behind his head.

Draco paused, as if just realizing the position he was in.

"I can't help but notice that you haven't actually asked me to move..."

"Just trying to be a gentleman and letting you get off first before I push you off." Harry smirked. He didn't actually want Draco to move, well his erection didn't but he did feel a bit uncomfortable. The last time they were in a similar position he blacked out after he was punched.

Draco couldn't stop the wicked smirk that formed on his face as he leaned in just a but closer.

"A gentleman indeed, talking about getting me off first. How polite of you." Draco grinned.

"You dirty minded pervert. Is everything based on sex with you?" Harry rolled his eyes, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. Draco laughed.

"But of course. Did you never hear the rumors in school? Slytherin Sex God... All of that nonsense? Apparently, that's all I did all through school was sleep around." Draco smirked.

"Oh please! You couldn't possibly top the Chosen one. Every single girl in school wanted some of the Boy-who-lived action. Well except Hermione and perhaps Pansy. Some guys too, that's how me and Theo met." Harry smirked satisfid but he knew he said the wrong thing the second Draco's expression changed rapidly.

Draco was chuckling and had already prepared a comment about how he really preferred the bottom when Harry mentioned Theo. He went stiff, his eyes hardening slightly as he pulled himself away from Harry, rolling to lay on his back and looking up at the sky.

"Must have been exhausting for you."

"You wouldn't know how sneaky girls are. Putting love potions in your pumpkin juice. I have Hermione to thank, she always saved me in the last second, telling me not to drink or eat something poisoned or in a few extreme cases led me to Madame Pomphrey before I went proposing to some random girl." Harry said trying to make Draco laugh again. He almost whimpered when Draco pulled away from him.

Draco didn't laugh. He didn't even smirk. He just stared coldly up at the sky.

"Like I said, exhausting... Can't imagine how hard it must be to have /everyone/ so in love with you."

Harry sat up and felt anger slowly rise within him.

"I didn't choose for this to happen to me. I didn't want to be marked. I never wanted to be famous and have everyone expect great things from me. I only wanted to lead a normal life, with my family. Of course, I didn't have the chance to do so and now I have to deal with it. If you have a problem with me, spit it out." Harry said trying to control his voice.

Draco didn't even look at him as he felt his lip curl back in a silent snarl.

"And now you're stuck here with a ponce Death Eater for Merlin knows how long. The fates must really hate you."

Harry was about to snap back when he bit down on his tongue, realisation hitting him. "Where are those insecurities coming from Malfoy?" Harry asked softly. When Draco didn't answer for a longtime he got up and turned to leave but said one last thing.

"These few days have been the most fun I've had in the last 8 years.. even the blacking out part. Just thought you ought to know." Harry shrugged and started walking back to the Manor with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

Draco scrambled to his feet after a minute and trailed after Harry, finally grabbing him at the Manor and shoving him against the building.

"You want to know what my problem with you is? Really? Well fine! You talk about how you wish people didn't care about that stupid scar on your head. About how you wish people wouldn't worship you. Wouldn't cater to you. How you wish people would just treat you like a regular person." Draco felt his eyes sting but he pushed his tears back.

"Well what the hell do I do? I've never given a damn about who you are! I've never worshiped you, never catered to you! But, apparently, I'm not good enough!"

Harry was wordless. Did Draco just confess.. No, of course not. He hates me. He couldn't possibly. Could he?

"What do you mean by good enough? I never said.. Malfoy, did you just..?" Harry stuttered without being able to make a whole understandable sentence. He just managed to stare wide eyed at the other wizard, his mouth opening and closing.

Draco just stared back at him, angry and hurt, realization slowly creeping on to his face until he looked shocked at himself. He pushed himself away from Harry and stumbled back a few steps, gaping wordlessly at him and shaking his head slightly.

"No, wait." Harry took a step forward, pressing his body against his.

"You like me?" he whispered.

Draco struggled against him, trying to push him away. He may be faster, but Harry was stronger. Finally, he gave up his struggle and settled for just glaring at him.

"Don't worry, Potter. I'll behave. You've made it perfectly clear that I'm not wanted."

"Why me? You hated me for all your life. I'm a half-blood and my best friend is muggleborn. I don't-I don't understand."

Draco growled and resumed his struggling.

"I'm not my father, Potter! Now let go." Draco snarled at him. From this point on, Harry didn't care anymore. He didn't care about his responsibilities nor the fact that he really shouldn't be doing this. He let go of every ounce of control he had.

"I think we should be on first name basis, after all that has happened, /Draco/, don't you think?" He loved saying his name. It felt exhilarating. He smirked and dropped his hand to Draco's waist.

Draco froze as he felt the arm on his waist, his eyes flashing up to meet Harry's.

"Don't do this. You said you didn't want anything. I refuse to be some experiment."

Harry didn't respond but moved in closer, his arms circling around Draco's waist. His nose was almost touching Draco's and he could see the fury melting away in his eyes. He tilted his head and slowly moved in closer, giving enough time Draco to move away.

Draco stiffened, his breathing speeding up as he watched Harry get closer. He wasn't angry anymore, he was terrified. As Harry slowed down even more, the fear that he may have changed his mind flashed through Draco's head and, without another thought, he pressed himself forward, crashing their lips together.

Harry moaned into the kiss. Draco's lips moving against his felt amazing. They were soft, tender and sweet. He deepened the kiss and buried one of his hands into Draco's hair.

Draco whimpered softly as Harry's fingers tugged at his hair, bringing one arm up to rest around the other man's neck and the other hand to sit against his chest.

Harry was indeed painfully aware of his erection but he wanted to take things slow. Of course, his penis didn't and obviously his brain wasn't working properly anymore since all the blood in his body was somewhere else at the moment. He pushed himself against Draco, bucking his hips and felt their erections grind against each other. He moaned once more, bringing Draco even closer to him. Draco gasped as their hardened members brushed against each other and he fisted his hand in Harry's shirt and pulled himself up against the other man, grinding his hips forward automatically, moaning in to his mouth.

Harry buried his head in the crook of Draco's neck. He was out of breath and at the same time grinding against him.

"Oh fuck, Draco." Harry said huskily. His hands slid down Draco's back and waist and he squeezed Draco's ass, getting another moan out of the wizard.

Draco clung to Harry like his life depended on it. He felt like he had wanted this for ages and, now that it was actually happening, it was better than he had dared to imagine. He ducked his head and pressed a few kisses along Harry's neck.

Draco bit down on Harry's pulse point to muffle his cry as Harry pinched. His hand slid itself down, sliding his hand down to trace his fingers over the brunette's stomach and letting his index finger run across the top of his pantline with a soft moan.

"Oh gods, Draco." Harry panted. His own hand trailed down Draco's abdomen, playing with the band of Draco's pants. He would dip a finger and pull it out, getting soft whimpers from the other boy. Draco wanted more so badly he was practically shaking. Harry's light touches were driving him crazy and he felt like he was going to fall apart if something didn't happen soon. Harry finally decided to stop teasing Draco and slipped his whole hand down Draco pants. He grabbed Draco's pulsating member and stroked him from base to tip. In return he heard a loud satisfying moan come from the other man.

Draco was mid-moan when he felt a shift in his wards. He pulled away from Harry sharply, still panting, and pulled his wand out. Anyone that would show up in the middle of the night like this couldn't be good news. His eyes shot up to look over Harry's shoulder in the direction of the disturbance. He looked back to Harry, his eyes hard and defensive. "Someone's here."

"Fuck, who could it be at this time?" Harry muttered with his wand out already out and ready. Draco shook his head and began fixing his clothing and hair, trying to control his breathing.

"I don't know who it is. Someone from the Ministry. They're the only ones that can force through my wards. And I didn't feel anyone trying to break them." He straightened Harry up a bit.

"But I doubt they're friendly if they're here at this time of night." Draco grabbed Harry's arm, concentrating on the location of the intruder, and Apparated them. As soon as they landed Draco was wand to wand with a man in Auror robes, a fierce snarl on the blond's face.  
The Auror was mildly surprised, he hadn't expected anyone to be awake, but he didn't miss a beat as he raised his wand to match the Death Eater's stance.

"Awfully jumpy for someone who claims to do nothing wrong, aren't you?"  
"Put it down, Baldwin." Harry said with a sneer. "What are you doing here?" he asked crossing his arms.

Baldwin let his eyes flick over to Harry, but didn't lower his wand.

"Him first, Potter. Get your charge to back off. I'll explain after that."  
Draco bristled at being spoken of like he was a child... A child that wasn't there. He only tightened his hold on his wand.

"Or you could explain now."

Harry turned to Draco and whispered to him so the Auror couldn't hear them.

"He probably needs to talk to me alone." At Draco's rebellious expression he added

"Let me handle this, please." Harry pleaded. At Draco's nod he turned back to the Auror, called a House Elf and let him apparate the two of them back to the Malfoy Manor.

Draco growled as he watched them vanish before apparating himself to sit outside of Scorpius' bedroom. Just in case.

Baldwin blinked a bit as he looked around. "He lets you boss around his elves? Well that's certainly odd. He's usually ready to curse any Auror that shows up."

"He simply accepted the fact that I will have to be here for the next month or so, watching his every move.. Nothing else." Harry said ushering the auror to step into the living room. They sat down in comfortable chairs by the fire.

Baldwin settled in to a chair, sticking his feet up on to the expensive table.

"Kingsley sent me. Seems your report came a bit late, even for you. He said the handwriting was even worse than usual." He raised an eyebrow.

"Is the Death Eater giving you trouble?"

"He is not a reported Death Eater, he has a name. No D-Mr. Malfoy hasn't been giving me trouble. I was having a horrible migraine that day and I guess it affected my handwriting. As for the lateness, I do apologize. I didn't know I had exact times I needed to send out those reports." Harry said coldly eyeing the Auror.

His eyebrows shot to his hair line.

"You nearly called him 'Draco'... Getting awfully chummy on an assignment, aren't you?" He paused, eyeing Harry back.

"Maybe I should recommend the boss put someone else on this case." He glanced around the room and chuckled.

"Hell, I may even volunteer. The living arrangements may be worth dealing with a Bastard like him."

"Baldwin, you do understand I defeated the Dark Lord. You think Kingsley would decline when I'd ask him to fire an Auror who's always slacking off on his job? Tell me, Baldwin, would he?" Harry let a smirk form on his face.

"As for the 'Draco' part.. I knew him since first day of school. Somehow after knowing someone for 9 years, you get to first name basis. I'd rather call him Draco then bother saying Mister Draco. Better show him I don't respect him. Understand?" Harry's eyebrows rose as he finished.

He glared at Harry for a minute before laughing.

"Damn you and your status, Potter. Maybe when you retire the rest of us will have a chance to actually get anywhere in this department." He chuckled again to himself and then looked at Harry seriously.

"So how is he? With the kid I mean? I've heard he's awful strict. Took after his own father that way..."

Harry leaned forward and said seriously.

"Many people expect that from him but he actually is quite different from his father. His son has lessons every day in math, grammar etc but only one to two a day. The rest of the time he is free to read or play Quidditch. He himself is very fond of his son. That's all you have to know."

His brow knit together as he considered Harry for a moment.

"You seem awfully involved in this, Potter... Just. Just be careful. He isn't trustworthy." He stood up to leave.

"I'll tell Kingsley you're alright. But he may want to see you himself soon."

"That's exactly what Kinglsley wanted me to do, get involved in his life. Don't you worry about me, Baldwin, I can take care of myself." Harry stood up, walking him off to the door. "Send an owl next time. All right?" He asked shooting him a fake friendly smile.

He nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You're Harry Potter. You got this." He shot a smile back and walked away, apparating as soon as he could.

Draco straightened and let out a relieved sigh as he felt his wards shift again before Apparating to Harry, his eyes still Dark and defensive.

"Well?"

"My last report to Kingsley arrived a little late and he sent someone over to check on me." Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Draco looked thoroughly relieved until he remembered /why/ Harry's report had been late. His usual mask shattered and he turned wide, frightened eyes to Harry.

"Oh gods..."

"He also noted my handwriting was messier than usual as well. And yes, Malfoy, that was the night you punched me and then left me on the floor to black out." Harry said, walking out of the room, his hands in fists.

Draco hurried after him, grabbing his wrist as they got to Harry's room.

"Wait, so.. what? What happened? I didn't mean to knock you out... I didn't even know I could! But, intentional or not, blacking out an Auror is probably on a very long list of things that I shouldn't be doing. What happens to my son?" Draco was rambling and his eyes were panicked.

"Nothing. Don't worry. You and Scorpius are fine. Trust me, okay?" Harry asked pleading.

Draco nearly sobbed in relief as he slid down the wall, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Thank you..." He sighed, trying to compose himself.

"I don't know why these bloody Ministry prats won't leave me alone. I haven't broken the law since school! Well, not really. But, either way! Sending people to my house in the middle of the night?" He shuddered.

"It's like those raids we went through when I was a child."

"Raids?" Harry sat down by Draco, his back against the wall. He let Draco's head fall onto his shoulder.

Draco nodded.

"They were always here looking for Dark items... Potions, devices, spell use. They would come in the middle of he day, in the morning, middle of the night... We never knew when." He chuckled bitterly.

"Obviously they were right about Father but, as insane as he was... He wasn't stupid. They never found anything. But, as a child, it was terrifying." He ran a hand over his face.

"I never wanted Scorpius to have to go through this kind of thing."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it.

"He won't. I won't let them do that to you. All right? Hey I'm Harry freakin' Potter. They wouldn't dare." he chuckled slightly.

Draco chuckled as he raised his head to look at him.

"Thought you didn't like to being a hero and using your name? Or is that all talk, Mr. Chosen One?"

"Sometimes it comes in handy. What can I say?" Harry shot him a big grin.

"How very Slytherin of you..." He nudged Harry's shoulder with his.

"Hey... I really am sorry. For that night. I didn't mean to knock you out... I don't normally hit people."

"It's fine. I guess I deserved it.. but hey, next time, aim for the stomach not my face. My face is the moneymaker." He chuckled at his own joke flashing another smile at the blond man.

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked at him.

"Please. You're the boy who lived. You could be beaten black and blue and people will still think you're the sexiest man in the world..." He paused, looking thoughtful.

"Well. Second sexiest."

Harry threw his head back and laughed.

"Suure, Draco. Think whateever you want." he winked at him smirking.

Draco shot him a scandalized look.

"It's true! Witch Weekly said so. Said the only reason I'm not- what was it? Oh! -as 'deliciously desirable' as you is because I have a Dark Mark. Apparently, they want bad boys..." He smirked. "Just not quite Death Eater bad."

Harry laughed once more.

"Did they really describe me as 'deliciously desirable'? Oh god.." He flopped down his head into his hands, shaking in silent laughter.

Draco chuckled.

"Deliciously desirable. Sexily scandalous. Frighteningly flirtatious..." Draco sent an amused look to him. "The French woman you're bedding finds that last one irritating."

They sat there for the next hour, lightly teasing each other until they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Remember that night we fought?" Harry asked out of a sudden.

Draco nodded in return.

"Yes, well, Scorpius told me he heard everything. " Harry said quietly.

"Yes... He was rather upset when I got home... Told me about hearing everything." Draco sighed and got to his feet as he noticed Harry yawning numerous times in the last few minutes. Draco offered a hand and pulled Harry swiftly off the floor.

"I'll see you at breakfast then.." Draco said shrugging.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Harry shot him a small smile before turning around and opening the door to his room.  
"Good night... Harry." Draco practically whispered the last part but that didn't stop Harry from hearing it.

"Good night." Harry replied quietly, grinning like a fool.

When Harry entered his room, the first thing he did was strip down, get into the shower and take care of his littl-I mean big problem. After that, he felt much more relaxed and went to sleep. His dreams were filled with a certain blondie.

* * *

Author's note:

Yes, I update every two weeks. I am very much aware of that. Though give me a break, having 5+ exams a week and numerous projects to do interferes with my free time. So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed the hot and steamy groping scene :3

In other news, the person I was writing this fanfic with (roleplay) hasn't answered me in more than 1-2 months. I am seriously concerned and I'm not sure can I do this without her. I have many chapters already written in advance but someday I'll run out..

So I'm asking you people if anyone is interested in co-writing this fanfic with me. If you do, you will be playing Draco/Pansy/Blaise and an occasional other character. You will read all the chapters I already have prepared and then we would continue rping from there. If anyone is interested, please PM me :) I'm not sure can I handle this thing alone. A foreign 15 year old with English as her second language.. Phs.

Blah, blah. Enough small talk. Please share your thoughts and review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Rating M, slash content.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story and perhaps additional original characters.

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling who we all praise.

Side-note: This fanfic was written by two people as roleplay though in some situations we changed side characters. So there might be sharp changes from one character's POV to another. I tried smoothing it out bit but it still might be a bit.. well, confusing.

Most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning found Draco in a much better mood than he had been the day before as he sat at the table, sipping tea and flipping through the ridiculous stories in the Prophet with a light sneer.

Scorpius eyed his father curiously while he ate his breakfast. He hoped that the two adults had made up after their fight. Harry walked into the dining room with a small smile. He winked at Scorpius before taking his seat.

"Morning Scorpius, Draco." Harry said helping himself with a bowl of porridge.

Scorpius grinned at Harry, his eyes lighting up at Harry's wink.

"Morning Mr. Potter!"  
Draco raised his eyes to look at his son carefully before looking over at Harry, flashing him a small smile before turning back to his papers.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Slept wonderfully." Harry replied smiling.

Scorpius looked hopefully between the two of them.

"Can we go flying again today?"  
Draco shook his head. "You know we can't. You already have riding and dance classes today on top of your lessons."  
"But-" Scorpius interrupted in a whiny tone.  
Draco dropped his paper, giving Scorpius a stern look which caused him to shove away from the table and stomp off. Draco rolled his eyes and then looked at Harry.

"I always hated dance lessons too. But, they're important if he is going to attend parties, charity balls and what not."

Harry rose an eyebrow when Draco mentioned dancing.

"Being a pureblood is more complicated than I thought so." Harry chuckled.

"Very complicated. What did you think, we were all snooty and proud just because?" Draco chuckled.

"It's all about the reputation, isn't it? Why is it so important?" Harry rested his head on his hand, curiously gazing at Draco.

"No. It's all about your standing in society. Pride in your, and for your, family. Respect. Especially for the older families. Malfoy, Zabini, Black, etc. It's all about tradition." Draco shrugged.

"High society families like mine don't just give respect. You have to earn it. Demand it."

Harry became so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realise he was staring at Malfoy the whole time until Malfoy politely coughed and made him shake out of the transe. Harry didn't bother explaining, he just shot out the question he was dying to ask.

"Did you ever think about a situation in which Zabini would be discriminated because he has a different coloured skin? Or you being discriminated because you like blokes? How is that different from being muggleborn or a halfblood?" Harry observed Malfoy's features carefully. He honestly wasn't trying to piss him off... again.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment bu in the end, simply shrugged.

"I suppose it really isn't if you look at it from the eyes of... Well, no offense, someone like you. You would think differently if you had been raised in a pureblood household. It isn't about blood with Muggleborns... Blood is blood. It's about a lack of culture. A lack of knowledge in our traditions."

"If it isn't about the blood, why do you call them mudblods then? And can't knowledge be learned? As can a muggleborn learn many skills in magic, he can learn cultural stuff too. Am I right?" Harry asked cautiously, feeling like he was walking on thin ice.

Draco sighed.

"Yes, of course they could learn. The problem is, they don't want to. They want their Muggle traditions... Though no one acts like it, the old wizarding traditions are dying. And everyone acts like we're prats because we try to uphold them."

"You have a point there." Harry grudgingly admitted before continuing.

"But I disagree on the part about not wanting to learn. Let's take me and Hermione for an example. We were introduced to the Wizarding World at a young age and were fascinated by it, obviously. Who says we didn't want to learn? Hell, I'm pretty sure Hermione knows all about it." Harry asked leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms.  
"Of course, but you can't seriously tell me you would want to learn ballroom dancing? Or take a foreign language or two? It isn't all fun." Draco scrubbed a hand over his face.

"If ballroom dancing would turn out to be a useful skill for me in the future, yes. I actually started learning french in my muggle school I went to but I don't speak a word anymore. Though Hermione is fluent in both French and English. She continued working on it over the years in Hogwarts." Harry sighed, biting down on his bottom lip, some thing still bothering him.

"You do understand that after a while, the Purebloods would start in-breeding between themselves.. The Wizarding World cannot possibly avoid all contact with muggleborns or halfbloods." Harry said matter-of-factly, remembering a preach Hermione once told him.

"I know all of this, Potter. I know. Trust me. I've been working on it, but the Ministry throws up a brick wall on every path I try." Draco said pinching the bridge of his nose as unpleasant memories filled his thoughts. Harry looked at him sympathetically.

"When the Wizengamot is full or brainless dunderheads, we can't really progress in any direction."

"Look, Potter I don't think that my blood is any better than anyone else's. I mean, yes, I have impressive breeding. A hell of a pedigree. I come from a powerful line. But that doesn't make me superior. Obviously Granger bested me in most lessons." Draco paused hesitating for a second.

"I actually petitioned to open a primary school for Muggleborns... Or anyone raised away from our world. I already had it all planned out and was going to pay for it all but the Ministry has shot me down every single time I proposed it."

"You did?" Harry looked at Draco genuinely shocked. It was nice knowing the man he fancied-I mean his er, friend, was so open to Muggleborns and wasn't like his Father at all.

"That's really nice of you." Harry commented smiling.

"Not from the Ministry's side, of course.." Harry added darkly.

Draco sneered at him.

"Yes, I did. But the Ministry seems to be under the impression that I want to brainwash all of them to support the Dark Lord." He rolled his eyes. "Bloody ridiculous."

Harry smiled at Draco, finding his annoyed expression adorable. He looked around if Scorpius was still around and leaned forward in rapid speed. He grabbed the front of Draco's robes and pulled him towards him. He smashed his lips against Draco's in a passionate kiss. Draco felt his whole body heat up when Harry pressed their lips together. He felt like he could sing. He had been terrified that the other man was going to regret the whole thing. As quickly as it had started, it was over. Harry let go of Draco's robes, letting him slump back in his chair and walked out of the room, grinning like a fool.

Well bloody hell.

Harry heard a dissatisfied grunt from the dining room and smiled. Mission accomplished.

His legs automatically lead him back to his room while his thoughts were still on a certain man.

He walked into his room and found Erol passed out on the outside window ledge. He rolled his eyes and brought him in. He called the house elf and told him to get Erol to recover in the Owlery. He would do it himself but he had no idea where it was located and he didn't feel like getting lost in the gigantic Manor. He grabbed the letter, which he untied from Erols's leg just seconds ago and started reading it.

_Hey Harry,_

_how you been, mate? Haven't heard_

_from ya in ages. We should totally get_

_together soon. Mum says you should_

_come on Sunday for dinner. The whole_

_family's gonna be here and Hermione too._

_Write back soon, your mate Ron._

The handwriting was messy and the letter was smudged with ink but he could definitely recognise Ron's handwriting. He closed the letter with a nostalgic smile. It would be nice seeing all of them again, Molly's cooking always felt like home and he could have a nice chat with Hermione. He picked up a new roll of parchment, a quill and dipped it into ink.

_Hey Ron, nice hearing from you._

_I'd love to join you on Sunday, I'll_

_come around 6 o'clock._

_See ya there, mate!_

_Harry._

Harry rolled up the parchment and left it on the table. He will send it in a few hours after Erol recovers. He walked out of the room to find Draco and enjoy some more light teasing.

Draco was about to go see Harry and demand to know who he thought he was to just leave him in the dining room like that, when an Elf popped in and told him that he had a firecall from Blaise. Draco nodded. Harry could wait. He hadn't seen Blaise in ages. He entered the sitting room, and placed himself by the fire.

"Well well, Zabini. Finally decided I was important enough to contact, did you?" Draco's words were mocking, but his tone was light and his eyes teasing.  
"Shush. You know that I contact you whenever I get the chance. I was calling to let you know that I'll be back this weekend. Thought we should get together?"  
Draco smiled.

"Of course! Always. When will you be here? We can have a few drinks and just spend the evening here."  
"Sounds perfect," Blaise's handsome face smiled in return. "Sunday, then?"  
"Sunday it is. I'll see you around five?"  
Blaise nodded. "Five. It's a date."  
Draco laughed as Blaise winked and ended the call. Draco loved the Italian twit, but he was too much of a flirt for his own good.

Harry was looking for Draco to tell him that he won't be here for the Sunday dinner when he heard voices coming from the sitting room. He didn't like eavesdropping but he couldn't help it. He positioned himself by the door and caught a few words.

"-you around five?" Draco's voice said. His voice was teasing with a dash of excited tremor in it. Another voice replied flirtily. "Five. It's a date." The voice somewhat familiar. Then realisation hit him. It was Zabini! Why would Zabini arrange a date with Draco..? Harry's face fell. Of course, why was he so stupid! They probably dated in Hogwarts and now they're getting back together again. He was a fool to think that him and Draco were anything.. serious. He was a fool..

Harry arranged a fake smile and walked into the sitting room after a minute of silence.

"I'm going to visit the Weasleys on Sunday. I won't be at dinner." he shot a small smile to Draco hoping he wouldn't ask any more question. He was wondering, though, will he tell him about his /date/.

Draco jumped a bit as he heard Harry's voice, but he smiled and stood up.

"Oh? Off for a Weasley gathering?" Draco felt a sharp pang of disappointment. He had been planning on seeing if Harry wanted to have drinks with him and Blaise, but he wouldn't stop him from going to the Burrow. He knew they were his family. So, he kept his smile in place.

"Well, that's fine. I have plans for Sunday evening as well."

"Oh you do? Lovely. I'll be off then. I need to pick up some things in the Diagon Alley." Harry smiled once again and walked straight towards the fireplace. The truth was, he needed some time alone, a place where Draco couldn't apparate to him and that meant anywhere outside of the Manor and the grounds. Before Draco could answer, Harry grabbed a bit of Floo powder before stepping in and shouting out "Leaky Cauldron."

Draco watched him go, looking completely bewildered. What the hell had just happened? Draco wasn't an idiot. Harry was upset, he just had no idea why. He sighed and shook his head, whatever. Must be a Gryffindor thing, these mood swings.

Harry spent the rest of the day in the Diagon Alley. He stocked up on quills, books and even sweets. He walked pass the Eeylops Owl Emporium and his heart skipped a beat. It's been 8 years since Hedwig was killed and he couldn't bring himself to replace her. He wanted to go in there and buy another one but he would just end up depressed. After having a lonesome lunch in the Leaky Cauldron and walking three times back and forth through the Diagon Alley, he figured he should go back to the Malfoy Manor. He apparated in front of it and started walking to his room, his hands full of packages. He could have gotten a House Elf to put the stuff away for him but he didn't want to an elf telling Malfoy he was back. After reaching his room, he wrote the daily report for Kingsley and went to find Draco. He had two letters to send and he still didn't know where the Owlery was.

Draco was in his office, flipping through the financial reports from his various businesses. He growled slightly. The Ministry had raised the amount they were taking from him every month to help 'pay for his wrongdoings'. Wankers. He glanced up as he heard Harry approach the open door. "Something you need?"

"Could you direct me to the Owlery? I'd ask a House Elf but I have a feeling they would just apparate me there instead of telling me where it is.." Harry said shifting the two letters in his hands.

Draco nodded and stood.

"I have to send a report to the Goblins anyway." He snatched a large envelope from this desk and lead Harry from the room. After a minute of fairly tense silence, Draco sighed.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Harry answered a bit too fast. "I'm just excited to see the Weasleys again.."

Draco just responded with a very unconvinced sounding,

"Mm." Harry was a piss poor liar. After a few minutes they came to a door at the end of the hall. He pushed it open to reveal several large cages, each with a different owl, and one housing Erol. He wandered over to a large brown owl and set about coaxing her from her cage, tying the envelope to her, and sending her on he way.

Harry walked over to Erol and let him out of the cage. He looked better and well rested. After tying the letter for Ron on his leg, he sent him out. He did the same with another Draco's owl. After finishing, he leaned on the wall, sighing.

Draco watched Harry warily for a minute, opening his mouth to speak on occasion but always closing it again. Finally he sighed and walked over to stand in front of him, reaching out a hand cautiously to touch his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong..."

Harry moved away from him instantly.

"It's nothing, I already told you. I'm just excited to see my friends and family" Harry shot him a small smile and walked away. In his head, he kept repeating a mantra.

'I will not be jealous. I will not be jealous. I will not be jealous..'

Draco stared at Harry's back as he walked away. He was sure of it now. Harry regretted the other night. He had to have. Why else would he have shied away like he had. Draco clenched his jaw and stormed back to his office, Malfoy mask firmly in place. He wouldn't let this bother him. He refused.

Harry didn't come for dinner that night. He wasn't hungry and he preferred snuggling in his bed with a good book. Unfortunately, he couldn't concentrate at all so he ended up lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

'He's just playing with me, like a true Malfoy. I'm nothing but another Ministry employee he's manipulating to get what he wants. That's why he's meeting Zabini, because I'm nothing to him. I am scum, I'm a halfblood. I mean nothing to him.' This particular speech, twirled around Harry's head for ages before he fell into an uneasy sleep. The next two days, he barely talked to him and tried avoiding him as much as possible. He was succeeding very well and time he dreaded came. It was 4.30 on a pleasant Sunday afternoon and Harry was nervously pacing around his room. In a half an hour, Zabini will arive. Zabini will arive for a date. Draco is his date. They will have a date. His fists were clenched by his sides, his teeth grinding and his nostrils flaring open in angry breathing. He will have to stay in his room for a full hour, while they're here having a date in the Manor and then go Floo to the Weasleys. He will go mad. He decided to take another shower and try to relax.

Draco had been beside himself for the past two days. He didn't know what to feel. He was angry one second, ready to curse anyone that dares to speak to him, and hurt the next, making him want to lock himself up in his rooms. Like Har- Potter. Like Potter had. The bloody coward. Draco had known this would happen. He had known Harry would regret what they did. He clenched his teeth together. He had known he was going to wind up some throw away experiment.  
He was sitting there, brooding, when the fire flared green and Zabini stepped through, smiling brightly. The dark skinned boy's grin faded as he saw Draco. He raised his eyebrows in silent question, causing Draco to sigh and mutter, "Potter is here..."  
Blaise immediately brightened and turned, heading out the door to find the savior of the world, Draco scurrying after him. It had been ages since he had been able to make the Gryffindor squirm, and he wasn't going to miss this opportunity, despite Draco's obvious objections.

Harry exited the shower, feeling somewhat more relaxed. He grabbed a dark green towel and wrapped it around his waist. Just as he was exiting the bathroom and ruffling his hands through his damp hair, the door to his room opened and two people stepped in. His war reflexes kicked in and he was pointing his wand at the intruders with a scowl in no time.

Draco froze in the doorway, alternating between shooting pleading looks at Harry and murderous flares at Zabini's back. His hand was on his wand in case he needed to cast a shield between them.  
Zabini was completely unphased by Harry's wand being pointed at his chest... His posture was relaxed and there was a lazy smile on his handsome face as his eyes flicked over Harry's body briefly before returning to his eyes.

"Well, hello to you too, Potter. Draco told me you were here playing babysitter..." He let his eyes roam again.

"I have to say, you've grown quite well."

"Unfortunately I can't say the same for you." Harry retorted smirking. Surprisingly, Harry ended up growing taller than Zabini and he was thanking Wizarding god for that. He didn't move his wand still pointed at Zabini's chest. Blaise scoffed, noticing Harry sizing him up.

"Please, I've grown quite well. I don't have to be a giant to be ridiculously good looking." He smirked.

"In fact, I like my blokes a bit taller than me. So my height is perfect. Wouldn't you say?" He winked.

Harry rolled his eyes ignoring the comment.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Zabini?"

"As for being in your room, Draco told me that you were staying here, and I just had to come see for myself. It's been years, after all."

"Well now that this pleasant visit is over, mind getting out?" Harry responded, slowly putting down his wand and crossing his arms. He realized he was still standing topless in room with two other gay guys and he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Draco reached out and tugged on Blaise's sleeve, mumbling

"Come on, he wants to be left alone...", but Blaise shook him off, his dark eyes on Harry.  
"What's wrong, Potter? You act as though I've been rude. Or offended you. I have done nothing more than compliment you thus far." He smirked suddenly.

"Or maybe it isn't me at all. Tell me, has Draco been a bad host? I do hope he is tending to your /every/ need."

"Actually Zabini, you marched right into my room and dismissed my privacy. As for the compliments, I understand I am so ridiculously good looking and you just simply can't restrain yourself from humping me, but do try, won't you?" Harry smirked, winking at Zabini. He figured he should at least try to make Draco jealous back, or call up Theo if this doesn't work.

Draco's eyes darkened as Blaise's lit up.

"Well, would you look at that! Potter here likes to play. You didn't tell me he was playing on your team, Draco."  
Draco rolled his eyes behind Blaise.

"No, I didn't. I was under the impression that he was still hiding in the closet. Apparently he'll out to just about anyone now."

"Is this is your problem Malfoy? Just because you're out and /still/ have trouble getting laid, doesn't mean we all do.." Harry smirked watching Draco's horrified expression.

Draco gaped at him for a second before he looked furious.

"You think I have trouble just because I don't whore myself out to every pretty face that looks my way? Apparently you don't recall, I have a son, Potter. He is more important to me than a quick fuck." He turned and stormed out of the room.  
Blaise watched Draco go before turning his eyes back to Harry, the teasing light was long gone. He looked mean, dangerous even.

"I don't know what's going on here... But, I warn you, Potter, if you do anything to hurt either one of them, it'll be me you answer to. Do we understand?"

"He didn't tell you why I'm here, did he? I'm here to protect them both from being taken by the Ministry. I don't give a rats ass about Malfoy but I do care about Scorpius and since Scorpius cares about his dad.. Well there you go.." Harry walked over to the door and motioned Zabini out.

Blaise watched him carefully, stepping out the door, but turning to Harry again.

"He did tell me. I know exactly why you're here. But I see what he doesn't. You /tried/ to hurt him just now. You wanted him upset. Well, I know Draco better than just about anyone. Possibly even better than he knows himself. And I can tell you, you got what you want. You hurt him. I hope that makes you proud." He turned on his heel and walked off to find Draco.

Harry slammed the door shut, even more pissed off then before. All kinds emotions were twirling around in his head. He was hurt by Draco's behaviour, he was sorry for hurting Draco but at the same time he was pissed off at both of them and most of all he was furious at himself. He ended up taking his emergency calming down potion. He always kept one in his suitcase. He felt better after but still a bit depressed. He didn't feel like Flooing so he walked out of the Malfoy grounds and apparated in front of the Burrow. He took a deep breath and knocked.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi. Don't kill me, will you?

Right let's sum up the last month or so: Personal problems, computer problems, finals and laziness.  
The last two go very well together, I can tell you that.

Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I can't promise it won't happen again but the Christmas holidays are coming up so I'll have much more free time.  
**Reviews** make me update faster! :)

P.S.  
Roleplay/fanfic writer position for this fic is still open.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Rating M, slash content, Ginny bashing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story and perhaps additional original characters.

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling who we all praise.

Side-note: This fanfic was written by two people as roleplay though in some situations we changed side characters. So there might be sharp changes from one character's POV to another. I tried smoothing it out bit but it still might be a bit.. well, confusing.

Most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

Ron opened the door with a curious expression before he grinned and basically threw himself at Harry, embracing him.

"Harry! ...Since when do you knock, mate? You alright?"

Harry placed the biggest, happiest grin and replied.

"Hey mate. Yeah, I'm awesome. How you been?"He proceeded into the living room

Ron blinked at the sudden mood change, but shrugged and followed him.

"S'all right. You know how it goes. Work work and more work. What about you? Baldwin told me you're stuck with that ferret, Malfoy, for the next... Well, however long. What's up with that?"

Harry faked a groan.

"I gotta stay there until Kingsley tells me to. They're trying to set up D-Malfoy with lack of parental abilities, proved death eater status, forbidden dark magic items and so on. I have to stay there and be a watchful eye." Harry rolled his eyes on the outside but on the inside prayed Ron didn't notice he almost called Draco by his first name.

"Where's the rest of the family?" he asked in hope of distracting Ron.

"They ran to Diagon. Should be back soon." He shrugged.

"So till Kings pulls you, huh? Must be awkward.. Just, be careful about what you wear around him..." Ron snorted lightly.

"I hear he's a ponce. Wouldn't put it past him to try and talk you into bed."

Harry flinched slightly when here he remembered what happened a couple of nights ago and guilt washed over him.

"We've been mostly avoiding each other, it's fine." Harry responded flatly.

Ron nodded with a smile.

"Probably best, yeah? The way the two of you went at it in school. What about his son? Little carbon copy of the prick?"

Harry gulped and spat out. "Pretty much, yeah." He looked around the weathered living room with flashbacks. "Hermione didn't arrive yet, I suppose?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "No, she was here. Mum and Gin dragged her off to shop with them.. When I say 'dragged' I mean 'promised to go to the bookstore'." He chuckled. "So, you know how that goes."

"Yeah." Harry responded chuckling.

"So how are you and Hermione doing?" Harry asked curiously. Unsure of how to ask that tricky question, he hesitated. If they did break up, Harry would most likely be forced to choose sides and he honestly didn't want to hurt Ron. He was a good friend but Hermonie was something else. Hermione was the first person he came out to, the person he moved in with after Hogwarts, the person who was always there for him. No exceptions.

Ron shrugged again, looking uncomfortable.

"Honestly? I dunno, mate..." He ran a hand through his hair.

"She seems... Off. Just not quite right lately. She's always working or off with Ginny."

"Oh, I'm sorry man." Harry tapped Ron's shoulder, shooting him a small smile.

Ron sent him a pained smile.

"Yeah... I don't think she's really happy. But she always says she is. So I don't know what to do."

"You'll work things out man. Or maybe you're just not meant to be." Harry shot an encouraging smile to Ron, helping himself with some chocolate frogs.

Ron glanced at Harry nervously and sighed.

"I think it's probably that second one... I love her. I do. But... I think we're together because that's what was expected. You know? Kinda like you and Ginny would have been."  
"Until I broke up with her.. Yeah." Harry said darkly. Ginny was one of the first girls who tried sneaking love potions in his food and she still tried seducing him when they saw each other. It was just plain annoying. He had no idea what he saw in her before.

Ron shot Harry a sympathetic look. He knew all about Ginny's antics.

"Maybe if you brought a girl over, she would leave you alone?" He shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"I didn't really meet anyone. I've been busy with work." Harry hoped Ron would buy it. He popped another chocolate frog in his mouth when three witches stumbled out of the fireplace. Hermione looked grumpy but instantly cheered up when she noticed Harry, Miss Weasley was lecturing Ginny about something while Ginny was looking 'seductively' at Harry who was avoiding her look. He got up and hugged Hermione. Her familiar arms embraced him and he felt safe, again.

"I missed you and I have loads to tell you." he whispered in her ear.  
"Missed you too, we'll talk later." He heard her whisper back. He pulled away from the hug, to be crushed by Miss Weasley, following with the usual remarks "You're too skinny, honey."

He turned to Ginny and awkwardly waved but she went in for an uncomfortably long hug with an addition of a butt squeeze. He repressed a shudder and looked away to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

"How are you, dear? You look tired. Have you been sleeping well? Eating all right? How is work going?"

Ron grumbled as the women dumped bags on him and told him to put things away.

"It's going good. Don't worry Miss Weasley, I am eating my daily meals and getting enough sleep." He smiled politely at her. The woman was like his mother but sometimes she was just plain annoying. He was glad to see her though.

"And yourself?"

She smiled kindly at him. "We're all fine here, dear. We miss you though. You haven't been around much since you and Ginny had that falling out."

"I'm sorry, I guess I was busy with work and everything.." Harry gritted through his teeth. She just /had/ to mention that.

Ginny was leaning in the doorway, smiling at him 'seductively'. Mrs. Weasley smiled, nodding sympathetically.

"Well don't work too hard. I'm going to go start dinner." She patter his cheek gently and walked away.

"Hullo, Harry. Haven't seen you in ages. Been busy with work? Or been avoiding us? Or me?"

"Actually Ginny, some of us /do/ work sometimes. We earn a living. Understand?" Harry couldn't help his sarcasm. She was already annoying him. Aware of the rudeness of his tone, he apologised almost immediately.

She just smiled and walked over to him. "Avoiding then, if your attitude says anything." She reached up, running a finger down his chest.

"I miss you."

He clutched her wrist and moved her arm away from him.

"I don't miss /you/. I'm sorry Ginny but we were never going to work out. I don't have those kinds of feelings for you." He said honestly. He has had many talks with Ginny already but she was like blind. He turned his head, to maybe catch Hermione's eye so she could save him but she wasn't in sight.

She glared at him.

"We were supposed to be together. You said forever, Harry. And then you left." She smiled after a minute. "It's ok though. I'm willing to wait."

"I said that while I was under a /love/ potion! Which you slipped into my morning pumpkin juice!" Harry yelled out, becoming angry. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I do not like you, I will not like you. We are not happening. /Ever./" he finished with a scowl and walked out of the house, in order to get some air. It might have seemed a pretty mean thing to say at that point but after 8 years of her denial and constant flirting, nothing seemed rude.

Hermione watched him for a moment before clearing her throat from the bench she was on.

"She still not listening, I take it?"

"Nope." Harry simply answered. He went to sit down next to her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"How are you?"

Hermione shrugged slightly.

"I'm ok. Things have been... tiring." She sent him a sad smile.

"Ron has been distant the last few months but, Harry, the worst part is, I don't mind! And I feel horrible about it. I just don't think things are working out like we expected... He wants me to stay at home like his mother does, raise kids and not work and I just can't."

Harry put his arms around her and embraced her.

"Nobody ever said you two need to be together. Take a month off and see how you feel. Maybe you just weren't meant to be. Honestly, Hermione, I've always though you could do better. Don't get me wrong but you two are completely different people that want different things in life. He wants a wife who will take care of their million children while he goes to work. You want a career and then later on a kid or two." He shot her a small, understanding smile.

She laughed quietly.

"You have a way with words, Harry." She shoved him playfully.

"How about you? How are you doing?"

"Well.. I think I fancy this particular guy and it's not really going good but you have to promise me not to freak out, okay?" he said insecurely. It felt great admitting this out loud though.

She grinned at him.

"Oh, Harry, that's great! Who is it?"

"Mfley" he mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Hermione wrinkled her brow and tilted her head. "I'm sorry, who?"

Before he could answer he heard Miss Weasley yell that dinner is ready.

"I'll tell you later.." he simply responded, getting up.

Hermione nodded and stood up as well, prodding him in the ribs and smiling.

"You had better, Mr. Potter."

They went to join the rest of the Weasleys in the dining room and in the meantime the rest of the Weasley clan arrived. They sat at the table and unfortunately, Hermione was ushered by Miss Weasley to sit right next to Ron and Harry ended up being seated right by Ginny and on the other side, Charlie, which wasn't so bad. Charlie was the only one who knew Harry was gay and they had a few nice, relaxed talks about it. Charlie was too but he hasn't told his family yet either. In Harry's 5th year, he walked in on Harry 'relieving himself' with a Chudley Canons poster nearby and that's how it all started. Harry actually looked up to Charlie a bit, even though he hasn't told his family, he had a husband back in Romania and he was living his life the way he wanted.

Ginny grinned and scooted her chair closer to Harry's, completely ignoring the look on his face or the tension in his posture.  
Hermione watched her and caught Harry's eye, giving him a small sympathetic smile and mouthing, /Sorry./  
Harry nodded in return to Hermione's sweet gesture, shooting her a small smile. He tried ignoring Ginny and instead engaging in a conversation with Charlie.

"Charlie, it's lovely to see you. How have you been?" Harry asked smiling.

Charlie smiled at him.

"Doing good, Harry. Got a clutch of eggs due to hatch any day now." He flashed the younger man grin.

"I'm practically a mama. How much longer are you going put off coming to see the reservation? Huh?" He teased. "One little encounter with a grumpy Horntail and you've sworn off dragons completely. Absurd."  
Hermione snickered down the table and earned herself more than couple of odd looks.

"I would say that was more than a 'little encounter'."

Harry chuckled at Hermione's remark. "I'd love to come down there, soon. How about I owl you next week and we'll figure out something?" Harry then leaned forward a bit and whispered "How's Benjamin doing?" He shot Charlie a big grin.

Charlie's smile widened as he whispered back.

"He's fantastic. As always. Nearly killed me the other day when I came home covered in burns... I'm still seeking forgiveness for that one. What about you, eh? Find a bloke yet?"

"Kind of. I fancy this one guy, but this isn't the time nor place to talk about it. I'll owl you for advice. Thanks for being there for me, Charlie. It means a lot." Harry said smiling. His face suddenly froze, he felt a hand on his thigh, slowly working it's way up. He turned around with a murderous expression.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked Ginny quietly, removing her hand from his thigh.

Charlie shot a glare at his little sister. He felt bad for Harry. He knew how it felt. His mother was always trying to set him up with witches in the hopes of a wedding and grandbabies.  
Ginny rolled her eyes with a small smile before leaning closer.

"Come on, Harry. You know you like it."

Harry moved his chair closer to Charlie and moved her shoulder away.

"Ginny, I do not like you. What part of 'I don't like you and never will', don't you understand?" he asked becoming more and more frustrated.

Ginny sent him a dark glare but it lightened as she noticed how many eyes were on her.

"Fine. But don't think I've given up." She settled back in to her seat, looking rather moody.  
Charlie sighed and muttered. "Sorry about her, mate..."

"It's all right, I'm used to it.. Thank though." he shot him a small smile before noticing the meal in front of him. In the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny eyeing him up. He pretended to take a bite of the mashed potatoes and Ginny immediately relaxed. When she started chatting with Bill on her other side, he vanished a part of his food. He caught Hermione looking at him. He mouthed "What's up?"

Hermione glanced at Harry's plate before glancing at Ginny and raising an eyebrow at him in question.

Harry simply nodded. He motioned her to watch him. He glanced over to Ginny and ensured she was still wrapped up in a conversation with Bill. He then faked a bite and at the same time, vanished a bit of his food with his wand. He winked back at Hermione.

Hermione beamed at him. There was the Auror in him. She mouthed,

"You make me proud." Before glancing around the table and then mouthing, "So, who is he?"

Harry blushed for a second. He hesitated for a second, looking around before mouthing. "Draco." he then added "Malfoy."

Hermione immediately choked on the sip of water she had been taking, her eyes flying wide as she coughed. She glanced around the table, all eyes were on her and she flushed, mumbling

"Sorry..." As soon as people looked away again and continued the light chatter, she fixed her eyes on him and mouthed, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded in return. "Unfortunately." he mouthed.

Hermione chewed her lip and mouthed "Later."  
After dinner, she managed to snag Harry and drag him outside. "Harry... Malfoy? Really? I mean, he's a... A..." She shook her head, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Harry... Harry...Harry!" She finally clamped a hand over his mouth.

"An ex-death eater, mudblood hater, jackass, ferret and not to mention annoying." Harry offered with an amused chuckled.

"I was just going to say that he's kind of a git." She smiled slight.

"Actually, if I think about it, the two of you make sense... You've always been passionate towards each other."

"Passionate Hermione? Seriously? We've been at war since 11 years old, using up every chance we can to hurt each other..."  
"That's beside the point. You did have a connection. Opposites attract, no?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh yes. Just like you and Ron, Hagrid and Snape and Lavender and Flitwick." Harry said sarcastically before bursting into laughter.  
"Ewww!" She cried out before joining him on the ground.  
When they calmed down, Hermione asked.  
"Does he return your feelings?"  
"I'm not really sure. He might be just playing with me.." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Would it be weird if I told you that only an hour earlier I was talking to Zabini and Draco only in my towel, dripping wet and Zabini was complementing me. Well that was before I insulted Draco and I got threatened." he chuckled slightly trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"Zabini threatened you?" She tilted her head, looking thoughtful.

"Zabini isn't known for his temper. I think, if he really did threaten you, it must have been really important to did he say?"

"He told me if I hurt Draco, he'll hurt me.. Something along those lines." Harry moved to sit on the bench. He lowered his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do." He looked back up at Hermione.

"One moment he's telling me he likes me and we're snogging in the hallway, and the next he's ignoring me and having a date Zabini."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"A date? Malfoy and Zabini?" She snorted. "I doubt it. Like I said, I'm pretty sure they're more like brothers than lovers. Malfoy is the only one I never heard rumours about being with Zabini. And everyone knew Zabini, erm, got around."

"Really?" Harry instantly perked up.

"So that means, they're not.." Harry mentally slapped himself. He has been brooding over something that he wasn't even sure about.

"I mean, they may have once or twice during school and kept it quiet... That's always possible. But I highly doubt they're-" her eyes looked over at him.

"Oh, Harry... Please tell me you didn't say anything in jealousy?" Sometimes she really felt like slapping him over the head, with a book.

Harry simply nodded burying his head in his hands once again.

"I'm an idiot." he mumbled.

Hermione sighed and patted his head. "

You are certainly able act like one every now and then." She smiled and then sighed again.

"Well, if you really think you've got something with him, I suggest you apologize."

He looked back at her and smiled.

"Thank you for understanding, you're an amazing friend." His tone was soft and emotional.

"I need to fix this, can you cover for me with the Weasleys? I'll send you an owl soon explaining everything."

Hermione nodded and gave him a tight hug. "I'll just tell them there was a problem with Malfoy. They all know you're working with him at the moment. They'll probably assume the worst." She chuckled.

He shot her a big smile, practically ran those 20 apparation-protected meters and apparated away. He arrived in front of the main gates and started walking towards the Manor. It was already dark and the grounds looked beautiful in the moonlight. He tiptoed back to his room to change into something more comfortable than the dress robe he was currently wearing. He picked out a pair of fairly tight black jeans and a white short sleeved shirt. It was pretty warm outside and he wanted to take a walk later.

Just mere minutes later, the fireplace in the sitting room roared to life, and Blaise and Draco tumbled out, laughing. Blaise had his arms around Draco and Draco was struggling to push him off, giggling like an idiot. "Get off of me, you idiot! I can't believe you got us kicked out!"

Harry started walking down the halls, wondering where Draco could possibly be right now. Just when he decided to check his study first, he heard loud voices and laughing coming from the sitting room. He started walking towards it catching small parts of the conversation.

"-got us kicked out!" was the last thing he heard before entering. He stop dead in shock. There they were. Drunken Zabini and Draco, arms around each other and laughing. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't make any sound. He just stood there, mouth open, not being able to do anything else, waiting for them to notice him.

Blaise was the first to notice him and he looked up with a lopsided grin.

"Oi! Draco! They sent the Aurors after us."  
Draco tilted his head back to look, his eyes widening as he saw Harry.

"It's not Aurors, you dolt. Get off me!" He shoved Blaise off of him so that he could stand. He was unsteady, and wound up on the sofa, but he did and admirable job of keeping himself from falling over.  
Blaise rolled his eyes, not even bothering to stand.

"Potter's here. Fun's over."

"I-I should go." Harry mumbled. He turned around and stormed out of the room. His fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were white. Of course he was wrong again. How could he even think that piss poor ferret returned any feelings for him. He was only using him to get what he wants. He was using the poor little naive Potter boy to get the Ministry off his ass. Why would the fancy and rich Malfoy ever want the guy he despised all his life, didn't make sense.  
He stormed passed his room and went straight for the main door. He figured a brisk walk might cool him down a bit. His thoughts were racing.

Malfoy is just a guy. He's this.. blond ferret without any compassion or kindness in him. Not for me, at least.  
He hates me. He hates my friends. He hates every little thing about me.. so why do I still care?  
Why does my heart still race when our eyes meet?  
Why do my eyes keep wandering down his perfect body?  
Why do I imagine myself in his embrace?  
Why..?

Author's note:

I'm a jackass. I'm truly sorry.

The roleplay/writer person position re-taken by the previous owner.  
Thank Merlin.


End file.
